To feel alive
by SimplyEdible
Summary: Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, everythings perfect. Until Konoha is devastated, what happens when Konoha citizens and ninja need to flee their home? NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and other pairings. Strong Naruto. Back up and running! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfic so please be honest with your reviews! Advice and idea's are welcomed.**

**Naruhina (Main) ShikaTema, NejiTen, (ChouIno? SakuLee? Maybe) **

**(Shippuuden timeline)**

** Enjoy!  
**

Everybody's favourite blonde-haired, blue eyes ninja was slowly making his way home after his extensive training with the well known Jiraiya of the three legendary sannin. Slowly lifting his gaze from the path ahead of him, he could see the outlines of the bustling hidden village: Konohagakure. Sighing to himself he began to wonder how much this place had changed in his absence, along with how his friends; the infamous Rookie 9 and also team Gai may have changed.

'_I wonder if any of them will recognise me.' _Indeed most ninja's attire change once they became resolved gennin and grew out of their previous ninja gear; Naruto was not an exception, though his change may be more drastic than others. He no longer adorned his memorable orange tracksuit, no. Naruto had grown out of that long ago, but due to the perverted hermits continuous nagging he was not allowed to simply get another made to fit him. Jiraiya had pointed out that the tracksuit was obviously not good attire for any shinobi wishing to be taken seriously. So through some persistent arguments, which often led to Naruto being thoroughly tired due to excessive training which he could not keep up with, even with his insane amount of chakra and stamina.

Naruto's new style consisted of the common black shinobi pants; kunai pouch and leg strapping adorned. He no longer wore the simple blue zori, but he now wore a black pair to match his bottoms – Regular shinobi strapping keeping both articles of clothing stable enough for shinobi practise. Instead of the 'Hideous jacket' as Jiraiya referred to it, He now had a fishnet long sleeved top on; over which he wore a tight fitting dark orange short sleeved top with the Uzumaki swirl on that showed off his broad shoulders and muscles that would make any woman go weak at the knee's.

His hitaite that was now black and the material slightly longer _(Think Naruto shippuuden) _ was still in its rightful place; upon his forehead where it was having a hard time holding back his unruly hair which seemed to have grown even wilder in his absence from the village. On each hand he now wore black gloves with a metal place on the back adorning the leaf village's insignia.

As he strolled up to the giant gates of Konoha, his infamous fox-like grin could not be contained. While Jiraiya was talking calmly with Kotetsu and Izumo who happened to be on guard duty, both where glancing at the seemingly matured Naruto before them. That was until he ran over to the three adults yelling something about getting Ramen.

"Naruto! You know very well that Tsunade wanted us to go to the Hokage tower as soon as we arrived, so that means your precious Ramen will have to wait!"

Jiraiya grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt to prevent him from escaping.

"Aww, but I haven't had any decent ramen for over two years!"

Naruto pouted while trying to squirm out of Jiraiya's grip.

"If you want me to tell everyone what happened at the bathhouses in Tikene then carry on-"

He was cut off by a rather surprised voice coming from behind this rather amusing scene.

"N-Naruto? ..."

The Ninja in question and his sensei turned toward the quiet voice.

"Naruto! It is you! When did you get back?"

The all too familiar voice called out. Naruto, upon recognising the voice and the exotic pink hair stuttered out a reply to her question.

"Sakura-chan! I just got back but this old grouch wouldn't let me go until I've seen Tsunade-Baachan"

Naruto jabbed his thumb toward the old lecher, who in retaliation to this simply dropped him while eying how Sakura had grown since he last saw her with his lecherous grin plastered on his face; much to Sakura's dismay.

Naruto rose from the ground rubbing his rear while giving the best glare he could muster to the old pervert. Once Sakura had gotten over her initial shock, she all but ran towards the blonde haired ninja enveloping him in a rather tight hug. Naruto, shocked by this returned the hug while stating the obvious:

"Haha! Sakura, it looks like I'm not the shortest any more"

Naruto pulled back and placing a hand on the top of her head to prove his point – He was now almost a head taller than her. Glancing up Sakura studied his features for the first time since his arrival; his once rounded face was now rugged and masculine, though it still held some child like qualities when he smiled his wide grin. His eyes obviously had stayed the same, though now we're in better proportion on his face with his baby fat gone. And his 'Whiskers' as many people called them we're now less defined on his face, this new appearance all in all was handsome, rather handsome indeed she thought to herself.

"Hey, Hey Sakura-chan. Earth to Sakura-chaaaan"

He dragged out the suffix on her name the second time while waving his tanned hand in front of her face. Snapping out of it, Sakura realised that she had been staring blinked several times before replying

"Oh, sorry Naruto; you've changed a lot"

To this Naruto grinned.

"I know, the old pervert made me change but I managed to sneak in some orange!"

Naruto tugged at his dark orange T-shirt with one hand while the other hand was scratching the back of his neck, the grin on his face widening.

Sakura sweat-dropped at the mention of his fetish with the vibrant colour orange, but realised that you can't change Naruto completely – no matter how hard you were to try.

"You've changed a lot too Sakura-chan, I bet you're really strong now! Hey! We should train later-"

Before he could finish Jiraiya had smacked him upside the head stating that they still needed to see Tsunade before they did anything else. Naruto sighed, wondering how long the meeting with Tsunade-Baachan would take – knowing her she'd want all the silly details and blackmail to use against Jiraiya. Sakura interrupted his thoughts;

"I'm heading there now for my training, I'll walk with you."

To this Naruto perked up and grinned

"Cool!"

Turning back to look at his perverted sensei,

"Well come on Ero-sensei, hurry so I can get some ramen!"

While Jiraiya sighed at Naruto's nickname for him, wondering if he would ever get a shred of respect from the blonde.

**What did you guys think? Dw it gets interesting, im just getting all their appearances ect. out the way to give you an idea.**

**I know it's the usual 'Hinata and Naruto bump in to eachother' i know it's cleche(Spelling?) But it just seemed right to put in. [Shrug **

R&R ! **I will update every few days - a week at the most, usually on either Weekends or midweek.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just like old times, Naruto barged in to the Hokage's office before knocking and yelling rather loudly;

"Baa-chan! We're back!"

Tsunade's head shot up from its reclined position on her desk where just a few moments earlier she had obviously been sleeping. Jiraiya tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of his former team mate, who at this moment in time could be seen with a piece of paperwork stuck to the side of her face.

"Tsunade-sama-"

The newcomer's voice was cut off at the sight of her 'little brother'. Shizune's mouth was slightly agape, taking in the changed Naruto had undergone while away from the village.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun"

Shizune smiled at him, Covering up her previous shock she noted the Hokage's appearance.

"Tsunade-sama, you were asleep on the job again weren't you. That's it; I'm taking your 'hidden' sake"

Shizune strolled over to the Hokage's desk and rifled around in a drawer and pulled out several bottles of sake. Naruto then cracked up at the Hokage's face, a pure look of terror that her poor sake was going to be harmed in the hands of this controlling woman.

"But Shizune-"

Tsunade was cut of from her whining with a stern stare from Shizune and an "oink" from Tonton who had followed her in to the office. Sighing, Tsunade turned to Naruto to vent out some of her frustration;

"BAKA, what have I told you about calling me Baa-chan!?"

She yelled while glaring at Naruto was still rather amused by the previous actions of both Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya decided to come to the brats rescue, stepping forward;

"Hey brat, I'll give Tsunade the report on your training; you go off and have some of that ramen that you obsess over so much."

Naruto looked at his perverted sensei with enlarged sparkling eyes like an excited child being given candy.

"Really!? Woo! Ramen here I come! Nee Sakura-chan you should come too I wanna hear about everything that's been going on while I've been away."

He looked Sakura with puppy-dog eyes, blinking often for effect. Sakura sighed and was about to turn him down because of her training with Tsunade but she was interrupted by Tsunade herself.

"Sakura you should go with the baka to make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble, Jiraiya's report could take a while – your training is cancelled for today."

Hearing this Naruto proceeded to drag Sakura out of the messy office by her hand, obviously too excited by the thought of ramen to even close the door behind them.

Walking in to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Naruto was met with a strange sight – here was **the** Neji Hyuuga sitting at the bench eating. Now that wasn't what was strange to him, it was the fact that **Tenten** was the one feeding him. Before Naruto could say anything Sakura cleared her throat, causing the two shinobi to turn around away from their meal.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan… Wait, is that Naruto!?"

Tenten stood from her stool so fast she knocked it over and rushed over to said shinobi.

Naruto was shaken from his obvious shock at seeing Neji being fed by Tenten; he scratched the back of his neck while chuckling.

"Yeh, it's me Tenten. Don't tell me you got the ice-cube Hyuuga to melt."

Sakura chose to reply for her friend's sake as Neji walked over to the little group now forming looking a bit annoyed with the blonde.

"Heh, Neji and Tenten are a couple and have been for about a year now."

Tenten smiled when Neji snaked his arm around her waist, silently confirming Sakura's statement.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto replied in his usual hyperactive yet indoor voice, then he realised.

"Hey! Is there anybody else I should know about that are going out?" He asked while glancing at the three shinobi around him.

Sakura realised that, had this been the Naruto from before he left; right now he would be teasing Neji. But he wasn't, and to further her surprise he had asked about other couples – 'since when did Naruto care about what goes on around him this much?' she thought to herself. As Sakura seemingly spaced out, Tenten chose to answer Naruto's question.

"Well we're all sure Shikamaru and Temari are an Item, but He won't admit it – Even when Kiba saw them at a romantic restaurant together"

She giggled to herself, remembering the slightly pink Shikamaru blundering about 'the troublesome woman' had dragged him there.

"Haha, typical Shikamaru" Naruto said while chuckling at the story.

"We also believe there is something between Chouji and Ino though they have not confirmed it"

Neji stated, speaking up for the first time since Naruto had arrived.

"Really? Woah, good for Chouji – I just hope she knows how to cook"

Naruto replied, causing Sakura to snap out of her daydream and laugh along with him and Tenten while Neji just smirked.

"Ahh! Sorry guys but I need some ramen!"

Naruto ran over to a stool and calling to a blushing Ayame for several bowls of Miso Ramen.

"Coming right up Naruto! Good to see you again."

Ayame then shouted the order back to her father who in turn poked his head out from the back and greeted Naruto.

Meanwhile a blue haired kunoichi was busy training at a waterfall she had found, not too far from her normal training grounds that was hidden in a rock formation. The water formed a glowing circle around her petite yet curvaceous body while her lengthy hair flowed behind her with the wind caused by her practise. Releasing her justu she walked over to the remainder of her clothes that were perched on a large rock and proceeded to redress. Deciding that she would train with Neji-niisan later she decided to go for lunch to keep her energy up, knowing that she would need it if she was going to spar with Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto finished devouring his 10th bowl of ramen he paid for his share and he announced that he was going to head back to his apartment but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, you're apartment was needed – an elderly man lives there now, Tsunade-Sama had all your belongings put in to storage."

Sakura stated while letting go of his sleeve that she had grabbed before he ran off.

"Oh." Naruto pouted, even though his apartment was small and not the best looking – he still liked it, and it was his home.

"Don't worry Naruto she also said that upon your return she'd give you the keys to your new apartment." Sakura said kindly, noting his downwards expression.

"A new apartment!? Cool!"

He started jumping up and down in excitement, his previous downer obviously not affecting him long.

"I'll go see Baa-chan then, Bye you guys!"

And with that he disappeared in a cloud of red and orange leaves, Sakura stared at the spot where he had just been wondering quite how he did it. Neji and Tenten were also surprised at his sudden departure, or more accurately the manner in which he left. The three shinobi shrugged it off as something to ask Naruto later, seeing as when normal shinobi Shunshin they leave behind smoke or green leaves.

As Naruto turned a corner, he bumped in to a blue haired girl, not just any blue haired girl, but Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata stumbled back because of the force both ninja had been walking at she tripped over a ditch in the road, closing her eyes she awaited the pain that she was bound to feel. However the pain never came, because everyone's favourite blonde came to the rescue. As Naruto bumped in to someone he was about to yell profanities about watching where you were going, but he then realised that the person was falling backwards. With his quick reflexes he grabbed the girl's upper right arm and left shoulder to prevent her from falling back. Hinata, feeling strong arms grab hold of her, yet gently she re-opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Those eyes - it was him; he had finally returned from his training. Hinata tried to say something but in the end she did what Hinata does best, and fainted.

"Gah! Hinata!"

The girl simply went limp in his arms.

He looked around frantically for help, but nobody was about since the street they were on was built up of just houses, no shops. Sighing, and with a hint of pink on his cheeks, he picked her up bridal style and carried on towards the Hokage's office.

After getting several odd looks from both civilians and shinobi he made it to the Hokage's tower. Once he got to Tsunade's office he looked at the door, then at the girl in his arms – How was he meant to open the door?

He sighed and did what felt right, he kicked it open. Upon entering he realised that Jiraiya was still in the room, though he was now sat in a chair. Kakashi-sensei was also there, seated comfortably on the windowsill with favourite book in hand. Naruto then realised he was getting weird looks from both of the perverted men; remembering that he was carrying Hinata he started to panic.

"Stop looking at me like that you old perverts! She fainted!" a rather annoyed Tsunade, took Hinata from him and laid her on the sofa to the left of the room all the while glaring at the other blonde.

Naruto turned red with both anger and embarrassment as he heard both the grey haired shinobi's perverted giggles.

"Shut up you perves! Ero-sennin don't make me tell Baa-chan about our so called 'pit-stops' around certain places!"

Tsunade walked back over to her desk, glaring at Jiraiya as she heard the last statement of Naruto's ramble.

"Did 'pit-stops' happen to include certain bathing area's, Naruto?"

She asked in a sickly sweet voice, eyebrow twitching, not taking her eyes off of a now sweating Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then suddenly appeared behind Naruto with a hand covering the blonde shinobi's half open mouth.

"Eheh... He meant about all the extra training I gave him right, Naruto?"

Jiraiya started glancing around the messy office for the best means of escape. Naruto's face was now glowing purple because of both lack of air and annoyance, both caused by a certain old man. He stopped mid-bite of the sennin's hand when he heard a soft groan from the left side of the office, looking over he saw that Hinata was stirring.

"Hinata!"

He called out, after having removed Jiraiya's hand from his mouth and getting out of the mans grip with surprising ease.

Hinata blinked several times, waiting for the room she was in to come in to focus. Once she could see properly she realised that she was not familiar with the ceiling she was facing, though her sight was now impaired by a head of yellow hair.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

She gasped, pushing her self up so she was now sitting up against the arm of the couch. Naruto' cheesy grin was plastered on his face, in turn making Hinata's heart flutter. He looked both embarrassed and pleased.

"Heh... Hey Hinata-chan, sorry about knocking you down – I was kinda in a hurry to get back here after having some Ramen."

Hinata blinked several times, then realised he had added the 'chan' suffix to her name, which she could not help but blush at. It was now that she noted his new appearance, especially his now manly face and his new shinobi attire. She had to stop herself from staring, knowing it would end up with her fainting... again.

"N-No Naruto-Kun, I-it was my fault, gomen."

Hinata then looked in to the eyes that she had long since fallen in love with, feeling that familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Nah it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey! You grew your hair!"

He Stated the obvious … per usual.

All three adults who had been apparently forgotten by both shinobi were now looking on at this rather amusing scene taking place. If anybody was to walk in right now, they would think Naruto was having a conversation with a tomato. Tsunade smirked while Jiraiya had a certain gleam in his eye, no doubt mentally jotting down the scene for use in his next book if need be. Kakashi had now busied himself with his book again, but no doubt he was listening to the conversation as well.

"H-hai"

Was all Hinata could manage, over the past two and a half years her stuttering around people had practically disappeared, and her blush was less common. But all that hard work by Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Temari when she visited from Suna was thrown out the window when it came to talking with Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! My longest chapter yet **

**The action starts here, sorry if i've made any mistakes or if the description of the fighting isnt very good. **

"Ahem"

Tsunade decided to interrupt to save the girl from another fainting spell, and also just to get Jiraiya and Kakashi to quit their giggling.

Both teens turned around to the cause of the disturbance, and remembered why they were here – or in Hinata's case, even more confused.

"Oh yeh Baa-chan, Sakura-chan said something about a new apartment you've got for me."

Naruto's cheesy grin grew and his eyes were full of anticipation.

"Yes Naruto-baka, we had to move your stuff out and clean that war zone you called a apartment for an elderly man who wanted to be nearer to the shops."

Tsunade stated, informing Naruto just why he was moved. She headed towards a cabinet on the side of her office and plucked out two keys from a drawer.

"There's the key to your apartment: No. 105 near the west gate, the storage facility is on your way there; here's the key for your storage room"

That said she handed over a second key that she had retrieved from the drawer.

"Your apartment is near the Hyuuga estate, so I suggest you walk Hinata home after running in to her and making her faint before getting your stuff"

She then moved to sit back down behind her desk and grieve for her poor sake that was taken by that evil woman Shizune.

"Woo! I can't wait to see my new apartment!"

Naruto shouted while doing, what can only be described as a very disturbing Naruto victory dance. He then looked over at the now normal-coloured Hinata and got an idea.

"Hey, Hinata-chan why don't you come check out my new apartment with me while I walk you home?"

He asked while blinking at her with his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Hinata looked up with a tinge of pink on her cheeks at the mention of her name, looking in to his now watery cerulean eyes - how was she meant to say no to that?

"Ok Naruto-kun" She silently congratulated herself on not stuttering during that brief speech.

"Cool! See ya later Baa-chan!"

Naruto yelled as he half lifted half dragged poor Hinata off of the couch and out of the room. Using Naruto as a distraction, Jiraiya headed towards the window hoping that Tsunade had forgotten about Naruto's earlier statement. Just as he reached the opposite sill that Kakashi had vacated earlier when he got bored he felt a rather large killing intent from behind him.

"YOU! You were meant to be training him! Not perving on women's bathhouses, don't you do that enough!?"

She yelled as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in to the room.

Outside the Hokage's office, crying that sounded similar to a ten year old child could be heard. Obviously Tsunade needed something to do since she now had no sake to drink thanks to Shizune. Kakashi sweat-dropped as he heard the screams, but he was smart enough not to attempt to help and continued his walk while reading his beloved book.

As the two teens where heading towards the west gate a huge crash was heard, followed by the warning siren. Each shinobi pulled out a kunai and took to the roofs of the nearest buildings. Hinata gasped while Naruto growled, the south gate had been demolished by a huge snake summoning, not just and snake – but Manda. There was Chaos throughout the village; an unexpected attack at this time of day was extremely rare. As the giant snake made its way further in to the village, the brave shinobi of the leaf tried desperately to bring the monster to a halt. Their efforts where in vain, things got even worse when from behind the oversized snake hundreds of Sound shinobi flooded in to the streets.

"N-Naruto-kun! The academy students wont have had chance to evacuate yet" Hinata pointed in the direction a couple of Sound shinobi where headed in as she and Naruto continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, deflecting weapons that were sent their way.

"Damnit! Come on Hinata we'll leave these guys to handle them"

He jabbed a finger towards a group of Konoha ANBU who had just appeared, heading towards the mass of sound shinobi that was growing in size.

As they approached the academy they could already see several chunin including Iruka fighting to protect their students, at this moment they were loosing – it was two sound shinobi to every chunin. Naruto and Hinata both rushed in to aid them, Naruto making hundreds of Kage bunshin (Shadow clones) in the blink of an eye. Hinata ran at the two sound shinobi who were fighting Iruka, gathering chakra in to her hands she sent a jyuuken strike through one of the shinobi's back – killing him instantly. The other shinobi turned around just in time to receive a deadly accurate jyuuken strike to his heart, causing it to stop mid-beat. Iruka just nodded his head in appreciation and ran to help his fellow chunin along with Hinata. Naruto had already taken out 23 Sound shinobi, only loosing a mere 40 shadow clones in the process. He lined his shadow clones around the children who had not been evacuated yet, in total there was 9 children all with fear evident in their eyes.

A Naruto clone knelt down to the children, his gentle eyes somewhat soothing their fear and anticipation.

"Hey, don't worry guys; our ninja would never let anything happen to you lot. I promise I won't let you get hurt."

The children calmed a little hearing these words; each held on to each other and created their own little circle around the known weaker ones among them. All had a kunai in hand, as they had received some training while at the academy. Though they all knew they could do very little but at least try to protect themselves from stray kunai and shuriken as the battle waged on.

Hinata imbedded a kunai in to her current opponent's temple, successfully killing the man with very little effort. As she looked round the playground – now turned graveyard for Sound nin she noted a Naruto clone talking to the children while the other clones had them covered from every possible angle. She smiled gently at the fact that he was at least able to calm them down, if only a little. Jumping in the air to avoid a barrage of shuriken and kunai aimed at her, she landed behind her attacker and hit a nerve in his spine with a jyuuken strike, effectively crippling him. Now panting due to her extensive use of chakra, since she had been training all morning and now trying to defend several small children from a never ending army of enemy nin.

"Naruto! There's a break in their forces, you and Hinata need to get the children out of here!"

Iruka turned just in time to deflect a kunai and ran off towards the smug looking nin who had thrown it when his back was turned. Naruto made sure that his clones still surrounded the children – with extra clones carrying the children due to their fear and the fact that he could move faster this way. Hinata jumped down to the front of their makeshift formation and started at a steady speed towards the edge of undamaged forest past a section of the south wall that had been destroyed by the large snake.

Naruto was surprised at Hinata's endurance, he could tell she was exhausted but she continued to press on. He knew Hyuuga's had naturally low chakra, and he had seen Hinata do countless jutsu's during her fighting. Naruto was impressed; she had come a long way while he had been away. _'She must have pushed herself to increase her__chakra capacity since it's a wall known weakness of the Hyuuga clan.'_ He thought to himself has he follow her lead through the giant hole that was once a good section of the south wall.

**Don't worry, there's alot more fighting next chapter. **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, over 400 hits. Thanks to you all who have fav'ed and reviewed!**

**_NinaNatsu_, i love your idea - i've done a little something like that in this chapter. I'll probably work your idea in within the next few chapters, im glad you like it so far.**

**_RoseTiger_, Thanks for your reviews, i won't stop this story till it's done - don't worry:)**

**_GoingGhost_, Thanks for your review, i hope you keep reading.**

**Sorry - On with the story.**

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been fighting Orochimaru and his damn annoying side-kick Kabuto for the last half hour. Both teams had received their share of wounds, but Kabuto was healing himself at an incredible rate whenever he got a wound, and Orochimaru would just regenerate. All three Sannin where on the heads of their summons, Gamabunta did not look happy – Staring at the giant snake with so much hatred it would freeze and human in their place.

Orochimaru turned to look at Konoha and the damage his shinobi and summons had done. Konoha was now in pieces, all done in such a small amount of time. He smirked; looking over to his two former team mates he started to laugh. Tsunade could not believe this was happening to her village, after the last attack by sound the village had to repair half of their buildings and replenish almost half of their shinobi.

Crumpled building and bodies was all that could be seen, Tsunade kept herself from shredding any tears and turned to focus all of her anger upon the one man that had caused all this, Orochimaru. His cackled seemed to echo through her head as he disappeared from sight, she collapsed.

"HOW COULD I LET HIM DO THIS AGAIN!?" She screamed, mostly to herself.

She felt an arm around her shoulder, and turned to see Jiraiya's bloody face.

"Tsunade, you need to go assess the damage and try to gather your remaining forces."

He helped her up, and jumped down as their two summons left with a grim nod towards them both. She wiped her tears, and realised Konoha had no hope. Though Sounds forced had dwindled and Orochimaru had retreated – his forces were still fighting.

"You go to the south fate and take any leaf shinobi you find on your way, away from this place – Sound obviously will not retreat until we are all dead. Head to Suna if you can, they can either help us – or we can at least help them if Orochimaru plans on destroying them next."

With that, she raced of towards the north gate knowing that Jiraiya would be able to get him and any leaf shinobi he may find on his way out of this now lost village.

They were surrounded, and she knew Naruto knew this fact as well, her Byakugan had seen the numerous clones that he had left in their trail transformed in to twigs and stones. As they came to a clearing they both stopped simultaneously, the remaining Naruto clones gathered around the children. Just as Hinata and Naruto had dropped in to their Taijutsu stances eight Sound Nin of jounin level dropped down from the trees surrounding the clearing. One of the sound nin sent many shuriken and kunai towards the two teens at an incredible rate, Hinata having used up practically all of her chakra only managed to dodge three quarters of the weapons sent in her direction. The weapons she could not deflect or dodge imbedded themselves in to her upper arms and legs.

Naruto turned to see Hinata's face contort with pain as she dropped to one knee trying desperately to catch her breath while she removed some of the abusing weapons. He knew he had to do something, he had 7 innocent children to protect, and Hinata had reached her limit. Crossing his arms in front of him, he bit in to both of his thumbs simultaneously drawing blood from both. He then slid each thumb along the inside of his wrists over identical tattoos, having done that he made a hand seal in and a brilliant blue aura of chakra surrounded him.

He looked up at the sound nin that had thrown the offending weapons and disappeared from sight. Reappearing behind the Sound nin he slit said shinobi's throat with a kunai, before the other enemy shinobi could react he threw the kunai at one of them, embedding it in to his right temple. Disappearing again he reappeared in front of another of the shinobi and ducked under a punch that had been aimed at his face, in return he reached up and twisted the mans neck so far that it broke, his body falling limply to the floor. In an instant Naruto had a rasengan in each hand as three of the remaining five enemy shinobi charged at him, plunging one rasengan in to the man coming from the right, he sent a roundhouse kick at the woman who had appeared in front of him; his kick connected and sent her flying through several tree's. Naruto spun on his heel, using his momentum he jammed his other rasengan in to the second mans gut, sending him spinning in to the forestry.

Hinata noticed that all this time Naruto's blue aura of chakra had not diminished; she was snapped from her thoughts as Naruto called out his next jutsu.

"Fuuton: Reppushou! _(Gale wind palm)_"

As Naruto shouted his jutsu, he aimed his palm towards another of the enemy Nin, who in turn simply widened his eyes as a gust of wind sliced past him, literally cutting him to shreds. Naruto sensed movement to the right, just out of his line of vision. He ducked just in time to see a Kunai imbed itself in to a tree, turning Naruto's mouth widened. The ninja who had thrown the kunai at him was now being pummelled by several identical brown haired boys, of about 12 years old. Not only that but a young Hyuuga girl was closing all of his tenketsu's while another girl, a red head this time held a hand seal – she had obviously captured him in a genjutsu. The last member of their team also had his hands in a seal, which was obviously the reason the man found it impossible to move his feet as they were bound to the ground by thick routes that had sprouted from nowhere.

As the four young leaf shinobi walked away from the tattered body and towards Naruto, he smiled at them. Konohamaru had lost his childish scarf, now he wore a dark red T-shirt with the leaf insignia on each arm and black ¾ bottoms with standard blue zori. His hitaite was on his forehead, keeping his unruly brown locks from falling in to his eyes. Moegi now wore attire similar to Sakura's gennin style, though her top was a peach colour and pants were a light brown; her hitaite was around her waist. Udon was dressed in a long sleeved plain black top and long brown shinobi pants; his hitaite was wrapped around his left bicep. Hanabi looked like a feminine version of Neji, both in clothes and feature. She wore similar attire to what Neji had worn as a gennin though she wore it in kunoichi style with her hitaite was around her neck, like her older sisters.

"Heh, thanks for watching my back. You guys work really good as a team."

The four shinobi smiled, though in Hanabi's case it was more of a smirk. The young gennin headed over towards the children to help them calm down and treat any small injuries they may have gained from stray weapons during the fighting.

Naruto smiled at them and looked over to Hinata to see her standing, leaning against a tree catching her breath. He finally noticed how she had changed; her ninja attire was less bulky as it had been when he had left. Hinata had got rid of her large jacket; she now wore a dark purple form-fitting T-shirt with fishnet going down one arm, on the other arm she wore shinobi bandaging around her forearm. Her pants were tight fitting black shinobi style, accessorised with man different pockets that held various weapons. Her zori were now black, and the material on her hitaite which was still around her neck was the same dark purple as her top.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Naruto's eyes showed the concern he held for the Hyuuga heiress, he slowly approached her over the dead bodies of the enemy nin.

"H-hai Naruto-Kun, I'm just drained of chakra - Gomen"

"Heh, don't be sorry Hinata-chan I saw the amount of jutsu's you used back there, im impressed."

He smiled his foxy grin while scratching the back of his head, a strange feeling stirring in his stomach but he just ignored it. Hinata blushed at his compliment and reverted her gaze to the floor, trying to keep the blush under control.

Naruto walked over to inspect any injuries she may have gained; meanwhile Hinata blushed at his closeness but tried to stay focused. Naruto took out some disinfectant and bandages from his pouch, treating Hinata's upper leg where she had been cut deeply by a Shuriken. Naruto couldn't contain the faint blush that reached his face as he touched her leg; he noted that even though it was muscular as every shinobi's was, it was also still feminine. Hinata's breath caught in her chest when she felt Naruto's hands on her leg, she managed to will away the faint that would surely have happened had it not been such a serious occasion.

As he finished wrapping her leg, he looked up to meet her eyes. When their eyes met the two teens just stared in to each others eyes thinking how beautiful or captivating they were, as if nothing else mattered. Naruto realised that he still had his hand on Hinata's upper leg, he unwillingly broke eye contact and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up off of the fallen tree she was sat on. Both froze in place when they heard a scream;

"Chidori!"

* * *

**Heh, not much of a cliff-hanger is it? lol**

**Question - Do you guys want shorter chapters more often, or longer chapters less often?  
**

**(Shorter chapters would probably be every day or two like they are coming atm. Longer ones would probably be every 3/4 days) **

P.s You guys like my little jutsu i gave Naruto? Dw it will be explained in more detail in future chapters. Are my fight scenes ok? Advise will be gladly accepted!

(Sorry about the long AN's at the start and end, this will be rare.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, lame cliff hanger or what. Oh well.**

_NinaNatsu_**, Thanks for your reviews, i hope you like what ive done with Sasuke. :)**

_PirateQueen11_**, Wow, thanks for that review! The plot's going to get thicker from here on in. **

_GoingGhost_**, I'm going to be shortening the chapters so i can get them up faster, so you wont have to keep reading back. :)  
**

* * *

Naruto's breath caught in his chest, he knew whoever yelled that – it wasn't Kakashi, and he only knew one other person who could perform that jutsu. 

"You guys stay here and guard the kids, I'll be back."

Before Hinata could argue he disappeared, though not before setting up several genjutsu traps around the group. The gennin gathered the children around Hinata who was still resting from chakra depletion. Udon and Moegi set up complicated traps surrounding the group, close enough for them to know when they we're triggered but not too close.

"Hanabi, check our surroundings every few minutes with your Byakugan. Konohamaru, have your clones spread out evenly around the perimeter of the traps."

Hinata knew she had to do her best in organising a defence until Naruto came back, only when he was back could they move any further away from the village. She smiled towards the children, hoping to give them what little comfort she could at that moment in time.

As Naruto appeared in an unnatural clearing he realised he was right, it was Sasuke who had called out his ex-sensei's signature move. But what caught him by surprise was the fact that he was fighting sound shinobi. The numerous dead bodies of sound nin littered the area around him mounting up to at least 60, Sasuke stood panting slightly in the centre of the clearing.

Sasuke turned to where he sensed movement a split second ago, only to see his former team mate, Naruto staring at him with bewilderment evident in his cerulean eyes. Sasuke felt a mix of relieved and scared, he knew he had almost killed Naruto once but he was back to explain and to ask for forgiveness. True Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, but not entirely of his own free will – the curse seal given to him by Orochimaru in the forest of death had greatly affected his mind and thoughts. The seal had practically made his mind think that it was for the best, and that everything would be fine as long as he stayed under Orochimaru's tutelage.

Though he had trained with Orochimaru, in the back of his head he regretted every moment of it; he regretted leaving his friends, no, his **Family**. But those thoughts did him no good, as the seal just repressed them and turned his thoughts against him. But when Sasuke had found his new lever of power, after all his training under Orochimaru; he finally had it. Sasuke had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, not easily nor by simple hard work, but by practically torture. Orochimaru had made him watch many gruesome things that even most ninja would not see in their life time.

Though for Sasuke it was a relief, to know that he was more powerful and he could finally avenge the death of his clan. That wasn't the only relief he got from gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, somehow his newly acquired form of Sharingan had a side affect with the curse seal he was marked with.

After hours of unimaginable pain endured alone in his quarters, Sasuke was free of the curse seal. He did not know how to explain it himself; it was as if the Mangekyou Sharingan was not a power to be contained by a curse seal. The breaking of the curse seal had allowed Sasuke to think clearly for the first time in almost three years, and he was beyond relieved. The first thing Sasuke did was flee Orochimaru's hideout and head towards Konoha, but on his way he had sensed Sound's forces heading in the same direction as him. The snake must have found out quickly just what had happened to his prized experiment and soon to be new body; Sasuke blamed himself for the ruins Konoha must be in right now.

"Sasuke, why are you here? And killing sound shinobi at that?"

Naruto looked confused yet unwavering as he spoke to his former team mate, he would not speak until he knew just why Sasuke was here, and seemingly helping Konoha.

"I-I'm sorry. There isn't time to explain we have to get away from Konoha, but please trust me – I am no longer marked with that blasted curse seal"

He showed Naruto his plain, cream coloured shoulder as proof. He just hoped it was enough to earn his trust for now; they desperately needed to get away from the war zone.

Naruto studied Sasuke's usually blank features, now he could see several emotions he rarely, if ever saw on the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Fear, regret and sorrow were the three emotions that set themselves apart from any others that may have been portrayed on his face at that moment.

"Fine, come on there are some others I told to wait for me a little ahead. But I swear, if you so much as hint that you're going to hurt any of them; I will not hesitate to incapacitate you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, knowing that Naruto would follow through with his threat, after all this is Naruto – and he never goes back on his word.

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the clearing they we're met with two Hyuuga's in similar, yet different taijutsu stances, and a group of three gennin in tree's above them – also several shadow clones coming up behind them.

"Nice defence you set up Hinata-chan, but don't worry I'll fill you in on why he's here once we're further away from the danger zone."

Hinata nodded, and reluctantly stepped out of her stance and the younger ninja followed suit.

* * *

**Did i explain the Sasuke/curse seal thing ok for you? (Let me know if you don't quite understand it - i'll explain it in further detail)**

**Please review, i'd like to know what you think and i will gladly take ideas on board - credit given obviously :P**

**Question: How would you like to see Sakura respond to Sasuke being back? Happy? Angry? Let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, almost 1000 hits!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, ill be certain to take your ideas in to consideration. **

**Here's the next chapter, I'm going to make them as short as this from now on - so i can get them out every day or two like i have been. I'm writing chapter 9 atm so i'm slightly ahead. Sorry if there are any mistakes, i tend to correct on my way through writing it so i may have missed something.**

**Ok on with the story. **

* * *

After three days of intense running, as fast as carrying the 7 children would allow them and acquiring several other leaf ninja they arrived at Sungakure. But this wasn't the Suna that most of the shinobi had seen countless times before; Suna was just what Konoha had turned in to – a destroyed village. As Hinata used her Byakugan to scout around the once powerful hidden village she noted a large battle going on; just of to the south of the city.

"Naruto-kun! There are some Suna shinobi still fighting off enemy forces, we need to help."

This was a time of need; Hinata knew there was no time for her stuttering now. Naruto nodded in response and turned to look at the group that had grown since he had met with Sasuke they had thankfully found some of their friends: Team Gai minus their sensei, Anko and Iruka.

"Iruka, Sasuke and Neji will stay with the gennin and other children over by that sheltered rock formation while me and the rest assess the situation and help in any way we can."

Naruto pointed over to said rock formation that would shelter them from the wind.

"Baka, who put you in charge?"

Anko knew Naruto was strong, but she felt that either she or Iruka should be leading this team with their experience. Naruto turned to her, amusement and determination shone in his eyes.

"Do you have a better idea Anko-san?"

He smirked when she had no come back, instead she just sighed. Neji also did not look pleased with the news that he would not be able to join the fight. As the group of gennin and children followed Iruka and Sasuke towards the rock formation, Naruto placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and whispered to him.

"I only chose you to stay behind to keep an eye on Sasuke, and I trust you to be able to handle him. I trust him, but I'm still wary. Also your Byakugan can reach further than Hanabi's – you will be able to see the outcome of the battle"

Neji nodded at him, and ran to keep up with the others heading towards the rocks. Naruto turned towards his make-shift team and nodded, his fellow shinobi nodded with determination in return, they all set off at a fast pace towards the on-going battle against the snakes dwindling forces.

Gaara had his hand raised towards the sun; he looked out over the desert; towards the annoying ninja who had destroyed his village. Not only his village, but their strongest ally, how this could have happened he did not know.

"**Suna no Shigure**_(Sand shower)_"

Sharp pellets of sand fell to the ground at a tremendous pace, piercing the now screaming sound shinobi easily. Panting for breath Gaara lowered his hand and glanced to his left as he saw a flash of yellow. He smirked to himself as he noticed Naruto and several other leaf shinobi join his remaining forces and the other leaf shinobi that had already turned up just hours before. Jiraiya, Kakashi and the remaining shinobi of the rookie 9, that weren't with Naruto's group had arrived and joined in the effort of trying to save Suna.

Right now Gaara could only see the Konoha ninja, his siblings and Matsuri still standing and fighting. He had sent a good 30 chunin and jounin level ninja to help Konoha when he received information that a huge army of sound shinobi had been spotted near the boarder of the fire country. He did not expect Orochimaru to have anywhere near enough forces to send sound nin to destroy Suna as well – just what was this snake possible of?

Most citizens, gennin and veteran ninja had been evacuated to nearby villages where they would hopefully be safe, with instructions to hide out until this sudden war was over. Gaara now had no idea just what was going to happen to his people; he had failed them as their kazekage.

With Naruto's teams help the remaining Sound shinobi were defeated, Jiraiya and Kakashi had taken the few that were left alive to question. The tired shinobi chatted and tried to formulate some plans while treating injuries, meanwhile Naruto had sent 50 clones to escort the rest of his team to their current location from the rock formation just outside of the once strong walls of Suna.

* * *

**Was that ok? I know it may seem like Orochimaru has infinate armies but it kinda seems like that in the anime lol**

**Should i include more about the other couples? Namely NejiTen and ChouIno? I will have more SasuSaku to come dw.**

**Please keep reviewing! 3 **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry about any lameness in this chapter. I have a horribly annoying cold. **

**I know it's short, and my next chapter will be as well. But after chapter 9 they will get longer than they ever have been before! **

**Thanks for all your reviews, Enjoy.**

* * *

"There's an old abandoned village west from here, just large enough for our numbers. I reckon heading there would be our best choice, especially since we have children in our group now."

For once, Jiraiya was taking things seriously and the group were thankful; they knew they had a better chance of survival with a Sannin in their midst. Neji and the others walked up to their group, smiling at the fact that their friends were ok.

Sakura turned her head to the approaching group, glad that her other friends had been able to make it out of Konoha. She almost fainted when she recognised the well known chicken-butt hair style of her former team mate. His appearance was the usual sound shinobi garb, purple wrap and all. His outfit showed most of his smooth chest, she also noted that he now carried a sword.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke understood the absence of the "-kun" suffix when she said his name, and for some reason he didn't like it. Naruto came to his rescue when he explained just what had happened both to Sasuke and how they had met in the forest near Konoha. Jiraiya studied his once cursed shoulder and confirmed it; he no longer held the curse seal to the relief of all the shinobi gathered.

"Looks like we have no other choice, were heading west"

Kakashi was relieved that Sasuke was back under his own pretences and not being controlled by that damn curse seal but decided to keep a close eye on him, who knew what games Orochimaru could have played with his mind.

They were running at a medium pace for gennin because of the 7 young children they had with them and also because of the four gennin's lack of stamina. While they had stopped to set up camp last night, Naruto and the others had insisted on getting to know each of the children. Akamaru was carrying both the eldest and youngest child of the seven; they were to be brothers therefore the older child had insisted he be with his brother. Katsu, the eldest was ten, while his brother Yori was just 6.

Once Katsu had told them his and his brothers names the other children had also come out of their shell. Miu and Ren were a set of twins of age 7, both with similar brown hair though Miu's was past her shoulders due to her being a girl. Ren's hair hung loosely at the back yet spiked up towards the front, though they were almost identical both had different eyes. Ren had stunning dark blue eyes, while Miu's eyes were a vibrant brown matching her hair. Hotaru was the oldest girl in the group being 9; she had her blonde hair cut to shoulder length with green eyes that almost looked blue when the light hit them. Akemi was a shy and reserved girl who only really spoke in full sentences with Hotaru. She had black hair with matching black eyes; her hair was in a low ponytail that went down to her hips. Kiyoshi was the last to talk about himself, he had dark blue hair cut short but with bangs that hung loosely around his 8 year old face.

Katsu and his younger brother Yori were very different in both appearance and personality. Yori was bubbly and outgoing, his almost glowing red hair matched his personality and his green eyes held a rarely seen purity. Katsu obviously felt that his younger brother needed protecting; he was a serious boy – rare for a 10 year old to be. Katsu's features were almost opposites of his younger brothers, His hair was a light brown, almost blonde and his eyes were an enchanting hazel colour.

The older ninja had taken charge and assigned others positions while they were travelling. Jiraiya and Shino were at the front, Neji and Tenten flanking them slightly off to the side. Ino and Lee were on the left side of the almost diamond shaped formation, while Shikamaru and Temari were on the right opposite them. In the middle of the diamond was Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Matsuri – all with a child on their back. (Naruto - Kiyoshi, Hinata – Akemi[A:N Ironic much?Sakura – Hotaru, Kiba – Ren, Matsuri - Miu) Akamaru was also with them slightly in front, carrying the two brothers on his back. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi were behind them just inside the diamond formation just keeping up with the pace set by the older shinobi. Gaara and Kankuro were flanking the gennin on either side, with Chouji in the middle of the two. Iruka and Anko were lagging behind to cover up and tracks that were being left by the group. Thankfully they had not run in to any more enemy shinobi, and according to Jiraiya they were just a day's travel from the abandoned town.

* * *

**Was that ok? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I described the children travelling with them because they will be referred to further in the story. **

**Sorry again for the shortness. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**This damn colds so annoying, i can hardly think. . **

**Ok, this is where the chapter start to get longer. Im doing Chap 10 as we speak, so it might not be up tomorrow. Monday at the latest! Dw, it will be a long one :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

* * *

That night they decided to set up camp in a large cave Neji's Byakugan had come across. Jiraiya, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru had just finished talking about what they planned on doing once they arrived at the empty village. Naruto and Hinata were assigned to the first watch of the night; sitting just outside the entrance Naruto had just finished setting up defensive traps with Hinata as lookout while he did.

"I hope it wasn't just us who were able to get away from that snake's forces."

Naruto plonked himself down next to Hinata on the ridge metres away from the entrance, giving them easy access to the rest of the group. Hinata nodded in agreement, had this been Hinata just 2 years previous she probably would have fainted by now.

"I'm sure there are others Naruto-kun, Leaf shinobi aren't push-overs after all."

Hinata added a faint smile in hopes of boosting Naruto's spirits, in a strange way it worked. Naruto got that weird feeling in his stomach looking at Hinata while she did her best to cheer him up. She had always done that, always been there in her own way to comfort and support him. He remembered back to her words before his fight with Neji in the chunin exams, her words of encouragement. He smiled back, not his big fox-like grin, but a true smile that others rarely got to see. Hinata blushed as she noticed his genuine smile; she was one of the few who could see past the mask he always put up.

While Naruto was away on his training he had thought things through, mainly things involving his friends and his feelings towards them. Sakura, he no longer held romantic feelings for, he had decided long ago that her heart would only be for Sasuke and oddly he was fine with that. He knew it was only a crush, he had only persistently asked her out because she was the only girl he was close to during his first few months as a gennin. Sakura was his little sister and he'd do anything to make her happy. Lee, well Lee was... Youthfull. But Naruto knew that both of them would risk their lives in an instant for one of their friends. Neji he knew would do the same, even though he didn't give it away so obviously. Though not knowing Tenten as well as he knew the other girls, he respected her strength as a shinobi, and the fact that she was able to melt the ice-cube Hyuuga. Kiba and Shikamaru were like brothers to him, annoying but still family. Kiba was like him, a loudmouth but knew when to shut up and take things seriously. Shikamaru was the brains behind most missions he was assigned to, even if it didn't seem like he cared much about the success. He knew if he needed advice he could go to Shikamaru, even if he wasn't willing to give it – he'd make Temari help him. Temari, his best friends sister; he knew not to get on her wrong side especially with that fan she always carried. Naruto felt a bit sorry for Shikamaru, but knew that Temari was good for him even if she did cause him several bruises in the process. Kankuro, though he didn't know him all that well he knew Kankuro was fun to be around, always trying to cheer people up; kind of like himself. Gaara, he felt proud knowing that he had helped Gaara in the past and how Gaara was able to get his village to see him as a human and not a monster. Ino, Chouji and Shino, though he didn't know them as well as he did others – he called them friends. He knew that Ino could be loud, Shino impossible quiet and Chouji, well yeah. He knew he would risk his life to save any of them if he could.

Hinata. He had thought about her a lot while he was training with Jiraiya, he always got that feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about her. How she was always there to cheer him up, how she had encouraged him before the 3rd stage of the chunin exams. He saw her as a close friend, but yet unknowingly wanted more. He thought it was just a crush at first, but he didn't get these feelings when he was around Sakura in his early gennin days. Though he knew nothing could happen between them, Hinata being the heiress the one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, and him being the Kyuubi container. But he was sure that Konoha was no more, maybe he did have a slight chance; but the knowledge of if he did want to tell her his feelings he would have to tell her about Kyuubi. Naruto decided to break the peaceful silence around the two.

"How's your training been going while I've been away?"

He cursed silently to himself, he knew it was a lame way to start a conversation, but he was curious – he had seen her take out countless enemy shinobi, this was not the Hinata from before he left the village.

"I-it's been good Naruto-Kun, I've trained with Neji-niisan and F-Father, I also carried on training with my team mates and also with Sakura."

Hinata berated herself for stuttering, but at least she had managed to say the sentence with only stuttering twice.

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy – once we sort out this mess I'm going to have to spar with you."

Naruto let out a low chuckle at Hinata's face; she had a faint blush and a look of shock.

"H-hai, but I won't be a very good match for you."

Hinata lowered her head from the stars to the floor, Naruto had been training with a Legendary Sannin, how would she be able to keep up?

"Hey, I saw you take out countless guys back there – I'd have to watch out in a spar against you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled, he always was good at cheering people up and boosting their confidence, that was one of the many things she admired about him.

"H-how was your training Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slid over so he was now facing Hinata's side in a cross legged position, He grinned at how the moonlight enhanced her features. Snapping back to the present he thought about how to answer.

"Well it was hard, but worth it. I've learned loads of new jutsu's; I'll have to show them you sometime."

Hinata nodded while turning to mimic Naruto's position. It was then that she realised just how close they were, they were less than an arms space apart; she couldn't help but let her blush creep up on to her features. Naruto was lost in her eyes, he had never noticed before but Hyuuga's eyes were usually white; but Hinata's held a hint of lavender in them.

"Oi, you two. It's our watch you can go get some sleep."

Temari appeared at the face of the cave, along with a half asleep Shikamaru being hopelessly half dragged along.

"Troublesome woman."

Shikamaru's muttering was heard by Temari and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you say something Shika?"

Her false sweet tone sent shivers down Shikamaru's back, meanwhile Naruto and Hinata decided to enter the cave for safety – they knew what Temari was like when it came to being called troublesome. A heavy thud was heard as they walked through the cave; followed by a low moan that could only be Shikamaru's.

"G'night Hinata-chan"

Naruto whispered as not to wake the others as the two parted there ways to separate ends of the cave.

"Good night, Naruto-kun"

Hinata's whisper was just loud enough for Naruto to hear, he yawned as he rolled Kiba further away from his designated sleeping space; that damn dog didn't half snore.

* * *

**Ok, it was practically a Naruhina chapter lol **

**Please review :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this will be my last short chapter, my future chapters will be about 2,000 words. I already have chapter 11 done, but i want to get at least a chapter ahead so i will post it tomorrow. **

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, i love you all:)**

**Ok, enough blabbering. To the story!**

* * *

The group had risen late in the morning, giving the children and gennin time to recover from the past few days of intense running and lack of sleep. After finishing a large hurried breakfast they were on their way again, Jiraiya informed them that they would arrive at the town late afternoon. Naruto smiled as he looked over at Hinata who was talking gently with the shy 7 year old, Akemi. The weird feeling had made it's way back in to his stomach as he found himself glancing her way more often as they ran. He could hear her talking to the little girl about flowers, obviously trying to keep the poor girl distracted from the speeds they were running at. He peered over his shoulder and noted that Kiyoshi had fallen asleep, he smiled softly – he knew that the boy had been talking with the young girls last night until Akemi and the rest had fallen asleep. Kiyoshi was obviously brought up with great respect for people, he had rambled on about god knows what in hopes of comforting the other children. 

Naruto had realised last night that the group of children all seemed to know each other somehow, whether they were related or just friends, it reminded him of the rookie 9. Hinata looked across to Naruto, pausing her talk with Akemi. She noticed that Kiyoshi had fallen asleep on Naruto's back – She couldn't help but giggle.

"W-what are y-you laughing at H-Hinata-niichan?"

Hinata had insisted that the girl refer to her as a sibling, in hopes of bringing the girl out of her shell. Akemi looked at Hinata with questioning eyes, in response to the little girls question Hinata pointed over to Naruto.

"I was laughing at how Kiyoshi reminds me of Naruto-kun, and how cute he looks when he sleeps."

Akemi let a small smile grace he face, though she was in training to be a ninja herself, she had always thought that all ninja's thought about their duty no matter what. But being around the Rookie 9 and team Gai, she realised that they all cherished their friends and others above all else. Though Akemi was shy, she was amazingly observant and friendly, much similar to Hinata.

The group came to an abrupt halt, mostly due to the huge wall of earth that had started to form in the middle of the group. The front half of the team were forced to leap forwards as to not get hit by the still growing wall of earth. The back half of the team were forced backwards, they formed a semi circle against the gigantic wall of rough rock around the children, hoping to block any attack that could reach them.

_(Front half of the group: Jiraiya, Shino, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sasuke and Lee.)_

_(Back half of the group: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, Chouji, Iruka, Anko, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.)_

Jiraiya cursed, he hadn't sensed the ambush in time. His make-shift team was surrounded by a good 30 Cloud shinobi from Kumogakure, who had undoubtedly joined Orochimaru's forced against Leaf and Suna. He was certain that his group could take them, even if they were all jounin level; what he was more concerned about was the group that had been separated on the other side of the wall. As Jiraiya's group started their battle with the offending shinobi, the other group were being taunted by a further 30 enemy shinobi.

"You might as well give up now, we have you outnumbered and out ranked."

The commanding voice came from within the tree's as the 30 visible shinobi sneered towards the young ninja. Just as the man finished his sentence hundreds of Naruto clones appeared from the tree line, taking on any and all enemy shinobi they could. Simultaneously Iruka, Anko, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and Hinata charged forward as if they had planned for this. Sakura and the others hung back to protect the children, All ready to deflect any attacks at a moments notice.

"**Juujuin bunshin!**_(Beast Human Clone)_"

Two identical Kiba's could be seen side by side on four legs, ready to pounce. Two unknowing cloud shinobi charged towards them as the two simultaneously jumped towards them with blinding speed.

"**Gatsuuga!**_(Piercing Fang)_"

The two cloud shinobi could be seen flying away from the spinning Kiba's in to the surrounding forestry. Meanwhile Hinata was surrounded by several men looking on at her with eyes tinged with madness.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a lovely little Hyuuga."

Hinata frowned; it was one thing being called "Hyuuga" in a disconcerting tone that held no respect. But underestimating her was not a good idea, especially when they were this close and surrounding her in a circle at that.

"**Hakke Shou** **Kaiten!**_(Heavenly Spin)_"

Hinata rotated at amazing speed, sending the advancing men flying in to their comrades. 'Shouldn't cloud shinobi do their homework on Hyuuga's especially since they were determined to obtain their Byakugan?' She thought to herself while readying her attack for a man who had charged carelessly in to her divination.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!**_(Sixty-four point hands)_"

Hinata's opponent dropped to the floor, mouth agape and eyes showing the amount pain he had just gone through. Hinata gasped for breath, using Kaiten was draining enough, but sealing off all 64 tenketsu's was extremely hard. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, the enemy had taken advantage of the Byakugan's blind spot and roughly yanked her to him as he jumped away from the battle.

"Now, now my little Hyuuga, calm down – with the chakra binds you can not harm me."

The creepy hooded figure whispered in to her ear as he attacked the binds to her wrists without hesitation or care. Hinata did her best to break free of the man's unnaturally tight grip but to no avail, once he had placed the binds on her she could feel all of her energy slip away.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others where busy with their own opponents, though they had defeated more than half – most we're running low on chakra. Gaara had put up his Suna no Tate _(Sand shield)_ around the children but was hard time keeping it up while fighting several opponents who had advanced on him and Sakura. Sakura had used up a good deal of her chakra trying to keep advancing shinobi away from the children, her immense strength had demolished the surrounding area and several enemy nin.

Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru we're out cold, and being absorbed by Gaara's Suna shield as Konohamaru and his friends had aided Iruka in bringing them over to relative safety. Anko was still fighting, though only in Taijutsu as she was also depleted of chakra – giving Iruka and the gennin time to save Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru from further damage while they lay unconscious.

* * *

**Ok it may seem like the Kiba etc. were defeated a bit easily - but they have been running for several days with little food and rest. and the enemy are all jounin/special jounin level.**

Heh, written while listening to Paramore - Decoy. Woo.

Dedicated to NinaNatsu and RoseTiger who have been with me from the start and have reviewed with their ideas and encouragement.

**Please review, Major fight scene next chapter! **

Ja. (Sorry, Nina you've got that in my head now lol)**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo, let half term begin ! ok, here's where my chapters get longer and less frequent. **

**Dont worry though, they'l be coming every 2 days! I'll let you guys know if a chapters gonna be late.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! over 2,000 hits, get me :P**

**Ok, onwards! **

* * *

All of Naruto's clones were being destroyed as soon as he could replace them; the cloud shinobi's lightening attacks were devastating and could destroy numerous clones in one hit. His last few clones were helping Gaara and Anko at the time being, hoping to give the two openings in their opponent's defences. 

Another four hooded figures landed gracefully beside the man who held Hinata captive with seeming ease.

"They have done pretty well, but all are on their last legs – they are no match for us."

One of the figures, obviously a woman spoke in a slow yet cocky tone; Hinata couldn't help but agree with the man, her friends were strong but not strong enough, she hated herself for thinking it - but it was true.

Naruto looked up to see 5 hooded figures standing behind Hinata who was now kneeling on the floor, watching the fighting come to an end. His vision was temporarily blocked as Anko came flying towards him; he caught her in time and placed her on the ground next to Gaara who had finished his opponents. Gaara's shield around the children had dropped, his chakra was depleted but that did not stop him or the gennin from surrounding their unconscious friends and the children – Kunai at the ready.

Naruto assessed the situation; none of the others could fight and stand a chance. He would have to rely on them to deflect any weapons that were sent towards the injured and the children.

The man who had captured Hinata stepped forward and knelt down on one knee behind her, one hand on her shoulder and the other holding a kunai menacingly.

"Well, not to sound over confident or anything, but I think we win."

He knew he had lost all of the shinobi under his command, except for the four standing behind him. But that did not matter, they we're expendable.

"Why don't you come along with us willingly, I'm sure Orochimaru would have some fun experimenting on your little friends."

Naruto glared at the man with all the hate he could muster, he would NOT let anything happen to his friends or the kids behind him. He would fight till he was dead; he just hoped that would be enough to save them.

"Or I suppose me and my friends could just have our fun with you, and tell Orochimaru that you died while fighting us."

Naruto could tell the man was suggesting something disgusting, he was having enough trouble as it was suppressing the will to release Kyuubi on this man but what the man did next made his eyes glow red. The sickly man put his chin on Hinata's shoulder and took her hair in his hands roughly, as he did this he cut her cheek with his kunai and suggestively licked the blood from her cheek.

Hinata closed her eyes when he cut her cheek, but her eyes shot open when he licked her cheek. Surely he would just kill them, and not do... that? She knew Kumo and Sound ninja could kill mercilessly but to hint at … that, and with children present she could not bare to think what might happen.

Naruto's fists were clenched so hard that his fingernails were drawing blood; he knew releasing Kyuubi would result in not only a bloodbath but also the chance of his friends being harmed in the process. He calmed himself, and reopened his now cerulean eyes.

"I will not let you harm my friends; I will die before you can touch them with your dirty hands in the way you are suggesting."

Naruto knew there had been cases of sexual assault during the wars, and even on some missions. He couldn't bare the though of that happening to any of his friends, let alone the children behind him.

"I believe you are in no place to order ME around, you silly boy."

With that, the man removed his hood, revealing a head of sickly greasy black hair and animal like slit yellow eyes. He dropped his hand from Hinata's hair and snaked it around her waist, pulling her up with him when he stood.

"She has an unbelievable body, don't you think? Maybe I should keep her for myself."

As the man finished his sentence, Naruto snapped. A bright yellow and orange flash blinded the man for a second, the group behind Naruto was also blinded, but managed to hear the jutsu Naruto whispered:

"**Hiraishin no jutsu **_(Flying Thunder god technique)_"

The group's jaws dropped to the floor, that technique was a well known technique, belonging to just one man: The fourth Hokage. The Flying thunder god technique was the Fourth's signature move, installing fright in to enemy nations during the war, that technique had earned him the name "Konoha's Yellow Flash" That and his Rasengan had made him one of the most feared shinobi, orders we're given to enemy shinobi to retreat if they saw him on the battle field.

The greasy haired man laughed at the boy's attempt to attack him with an oddly shaped kunai, he had simple moved his head to the side; allowing the kunai to imbed itself in to the tree a meter behind him. The next thing the man saw was a flash of Yellow and orange, then a fist connecting directly with his face. The man was launched back through the tree's surrounding the area, Naruto stood in his place with determination shining in his eyes. The other four hooded figures launched themselves at him, knowing he would not be fast enough to move both him and the Hyuuga girl.

Two Naruto clones rose from the ground just in front of the original, each with a Rasengan in hand. Two of the four hooded figures managed to jump back, but the other two had already launched themselves in to the air, aiming an attack each towards Naruto. Both Naruto clones jumped towards the offending ninja, crying out simultaneously.

"**Rasengan!**"

Both the shinobi were sent flying towards their allies who had manage to jump back, both with a Rasengan sized hole in their stomach's. As the Naruto clones dispersed the original ran towards the two remaining ninja who had half hazardly caught their team mates. Naruto's kick was blocked by the man on the right, while his arm was caught by the woman to his left. Naruto was sent flying away from the two at an amazing pace, right towards Hinata. Naruto glanced back at the enemy shinobi in mid-air to see many Kunai and Shuriken following his path of flight. Looking towards his landing zone, he saw Hinata. His eyes widened in realisation, he couldn't dodge because if he did she would get the brunt of the weapons sent towards him.

He braced himself for the landing, knocking Hinata over who had tried to catch him to no avail since her hands were still tied. Knowing what was coming Naruto pushed Hinata to the ground and covered as much of her body with his as he could. Meanwhile Sakura and the other conscious shinobi we're sending their own arsenal of weapons, in hope of deflecting them from the two downed shinobi. Naruto locked eyes with a shocked Hinata just as the remaining weapons hit him, imbedding themselves in his shoulders, lowed back and the back of his legs.

Hinata saw Naruto's face contort with pain and glanced past his shoulder, she gasped when she realised that he had taken the brunt of the attack; with only a few stray shuriken and kunai slicing some of her skin open around her shoulders and legs.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Naruto's breathing grew deeper, she knew the weapons probably didn't hit any major arteries but with the loss of blood and lack of chakra, it was amazing his was still conscious enough to try and grin at her.

"'Cough' don't worry Hina-chan, I wont let my precious people 'cough' get hurt."

Hinata was shocked at the new nickname she had acquired, she had not been called that since her mother had passed away, she couldn't help the small blush that crept on to her still shocked features. He managed a half smile as he raised himself from what would have been an awkward position had the situation not been so serious. As Naruto turned to the smirking shinobi, he saw that the man from earlier was back, and looking pissed. He knew he had to end this before he passed out from blood loss and chakra depletion. He drew his arms up to cross in front of his lower face as his bit down on each thumb, drawing blood. The man and the two remaining hooded shinobi charged towards him, kunai drawn, in hopes of stopping the oncoming attack. Just like a few days previous, Naruto swiped his bleeding thumbs over the inside of his wrists, in turn giving him the same blue aura and extra chakra from before. While his thumbs were still bleeding he performed the necessary seals for a summoning. He slammed both hands down on the floor in front of him; as a result he now had two armoured toads, both standing 6 feet tall with swords readied.

Both toads blocked a hooded cloud shinobi each, while Naruto ducked under the man's attack that was sent towards his neck in hopes of decapitating him. In return Naruto delivered a well aimed stomach punch, and began a combination of amazing Taijutsu attacks. Meanwhile the two toad summonings who turned out to be Gamakichi and his brother Gamamatsu attacked their opponents with a combination of sword and taijutsu attacks. Anko, who had recovered from her unconciousness sent forward snakes from her sleeves, wrapping themselves around the hooded woman who was getting the better of Gamamatsu. Hinata jumped to her feet determined to help, she ran towards the struggling woman and delivered a shocking round house kick that looked as powerful as a chakra enhanced kick. The woman sailed in to a nearby try, sliding to the ground dead since her neck had been snapped by an angry Hinata and several wounds left by Anko's snakes. Gamamatsu turned to help his brother against the final hooded shinobi, both sliced at his sides that had been left open for an attack. Gamakichi frowned as he realised the man was still alive, he pulled back his short sword and slammed it in to the man's chest; received a gurgled cry of pain as blood poured from the now dead mans mouth.

Naruto slammed a Rasengan in to the man who was lying at his feet, as a result he was splattered with blood; but a satisfied look adorned his features. Naruto collapsed unconscious to the side of the man as Sakura and the others ran towards their fellow shinobi. A huge crash was heard as the wall rock collapsed, revealing a tired Kakashi holding his forearm, showing that he had just smashed through the wall with a Chidori.

"We don't have time to treat everyone here, Jiraiya take them to the abandoned town. Shino, Sasuke and I will stay to clear up this mess."

Kakashi could tell they were all tired, but they needed to get away from here as soon as they could, and to the safety of the town Jiraiya had told them of.

All conscious Shinobi nodded and gathered up their friends who couldn't run and also the children, jumping off in to the trees. Shino put a hand on Anko's shoulder just as she was about to leap off after the group, having broke Hinata's chakra binds and was now carrying her on her back.

"Take this bug with you; we'll be able to find you after we are done here."

Shino let a bug hop from his finger to land on Anko's arm that, Anko's face showed both that she was disgusted at having a bug on her, but also amused that Kakashi wasn't the one to come up with the idea and obviously hadn't thought of how he and the other two were meant to find the town. As she jumped of, a now conscious Iruka headed of a split second after, ready to destroy the tracks that we're no doubt going to be left behind by the rest of the group.

* * *

**Was my fight scene ok?**

Please correct me if i got any jutsu/summonings name wrong.

Sorry for any spelling mistake, i know Naruto always seems to be able to do the fourth's techniques - don't worry all will be revealed.

(P.s If you are not up to date with the manga and don't wish to see any spoilers i'll inform you if there may be spoilers in any chapter in the future, dont worry! )

Dedicated to GoingGhost for his/her lovely reviews and for reviewing frequently :D

Next chapter might be tomorrow, since i'm writing 14 at the mo - i like to be ahead just incase :P

**Laters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**29 reviews so far, thanks all. I'll probably get the next chapter to you on wednesday, so hand tight and enjoy this one for the meantime. **

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Following Jiraiya's lead the group slowed down to walking pace, the small town was hidden by hundreds of unnaturally thick trees growing too tall for the tops to be seen. The town was set out in a box like form, with large wooden gates surrounding the town with a watch tower at each corner.. As they walked through the main gates that had been left open they noted several small buildings on either side of the main street that ran up towards a large building that resembled the Hokage's tower. To the sides of the large building were slightly smaller buildings, each one story tall but long – as if several houses had been joined together. 

"Apparently they we're planning on making this the start of a new hidden village, but during the war this place was targeted so they abandoned both the idea and the town. All of you go there and stay there, heal what injuries you can Sakura. I'm going to set up some powerful Genjutsu and traps around this place that should keep even jounin level shinobi away."

With that Jiraiya leapt of back towards the gate and out of site, the group followed his orders without hesitation.

Once inside they noticed that the building was laid out similar to the Hokage's office, it even had sleeping quarters upstairs along with a Dojo at the back. Once Sakura had healed the major wounds the best she could, Hinata had gone round the shinobi handing out her famous healing ointments. As she came up to Naruto she realized that he was sweating profusely and his breathing was erratic.

"Sakura!"

Hinata's yell had surprised Sakura; the usually placid shy girl had yelled as loud as Naruto used to, something that was a hard thing to do. Racing over she saw the reason behind the other girl shout, Naruto didn't look good at all. Sakura knelt down beside the blonde and began to disrobe his top half with the help of Hinata, the latter of which tried to contain her blush as Naruto's perfectly chiselled torso was revealed. Hanabi came over with a bowl of cold water along with a rag, which Hinata took from her with a small smile of thanks before she busied herself with the welfare of her blonde crush once more.

When Jiraiya came back he was accompanied by those who had stayed behind to clear the mess they had left behind. Sasuke glanced towards Sakura but once their eyes met Sakura looked away, busying herself with a large gash on Chouji's arm. Sasuke sighed, he would need to gain back her trust, he just didn't know how – he'd have to ask the dobe for help once he woke up.

Thankfully Naruto hadn't been poisoned, he just needed rest – neither Sakura nor Hinata knew why his temperature suddenly spiked but they dismissed it was a simple nightmare. By the time everyone's injuries were healed it was the middle of the night, the children, gennin and most of the adults were asleep. Sakura was exhausted but still couldn't sleep so she decided to familiarise herself with the town they would most probably be staying for a while.

Sakura sat atop the roof of a small building near a small stream that flowed through the small town.

"Hey."

Sakura wasn't stupid, she had known Sasuke followed her out here and was standing behind her right now, she just didn't know why.

"Hey yourself."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel something stir in his chest when she dismissed his appearance so sharply, he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I just-"

Sasuke was cut of by Sakura who spoke in a low tone:

"I know your sorry Sasuke, but part of you did want to leave to join Orochimaru in the first place, you can't just blame it all on the seal."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to the pink haired shinobi, he would have to tell her his reasons, all of his reasons this time.

"I know, and your right – a part of me did want to go, but not for the reasons you think."

He let his sentence sink in, she turned to face him with confusion written on her face and a questioning look in her bright Jade eyes that he had fallen in love with. That's right, it had taken a while but he had admitted it to himself in the end, he had fallen in love with the cherry blossom.

"I left because… because I couldn't bare it if I saw anything happen to the family I had managed to find."

He tried not to stutter during his sentence, a small amount of tears had formed in the corners of his eyes; but he'd be damned if he let them fall now, especially after keeping them bottled up so well since his clan's death. Sakura listened carefully, she heard the crack in his voice but stayed silent as to make it easier for him to tell her the real reason for his abandoning Konoha.

"Sakura – I left to protect you-"

He was interrupted by a confused Sakura,

"But-"

He cut her off by placing a finger to her soft lips, silently cursing himself for doing such a foolish act.

"Please, just listen – I understand if you hate me, I just need you to know my true reason for leaving the village."

When he saw Sakura nod slightly, he dropped his hand to rest on his leg and sighed, there was no going back now – he had to tell her.

"I left to protect you, like I said I couldn't bare to see the family that I had just gained be destroyed. Itachi would kill anyone he saw as close to me, just to get me to hate him more – to push me over the edge. I couldn't let that happen Sakura; I needed to get stronger in order to protect you all. But I couldn't do that in the Leaf, where I would only grow closer to you all, especially you."

Sasuke sighed, he needed to tell her; it was now or never and he would not let anything ruin what he was about to say, he had waiting long enough to tell her.

"Sakura, Itachi killed the people I loved, and he would do it again just to get to me. Sakura – He would kill you… "

He looked deep in to her Jade eyes as he continued.

"He would kill you, because you're the one I hold dearest to me. Sakura, he would kill you because … I love you."

He silently prepared himself for an angry Sakura to curse and scream at him for lying to her, but it never came. Jade met Onyx as they stared in to each others eyes, Sasuke looking for forgiveness and Sakura looking for a hint of dishonesty, though she found none. He couldn't take it anymore, he slowly leaned his head forward; inching closer, never looking away from her eyes. He captured her soft lips with his own, in a shy kiss – something Sakura did not expect. She could feel the nervousness pour from Sasuke as he kissed her. When Sasuke felt Sakura freeze, he was about to pull away from the kiss and apologize, but Sakura started to return the kiss. Sakura snaked her right hand around Sasuke's neck, getting a handful of his surprisingly soft hair. Sasuke wasn't prepared for this and separated from the kiss looking in to Sakura's eyes, he saw the forgiveness in them, and that was all he needed. Sasuke leant in and kissed Sakura with more force this time as he ran his left hand up her right arm and tangled it in to her soft hair while deepening the kiss.

The pair pulled away after what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips, not a smirk – but a true smile that few had ever seen. Sakura's heart fluttered when she saw that smile, and hoped she would get to see more of those smiles.

"I never stopped loving you, Sasuke-Kun"

After Sasuke got over his initial surprise of Sakura's confession, he smirked at the suffix she returned to his name. Sasuke raised his head a gently kissed her forehead, sighing he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"We should get some sleep, I'm surprised we're still able to stand."

Sasuke joked while smirking at the face Sakura pulled; it was caught between a pout and a glare.

"I'm not that weak anymore Sasuke-kun"

She knew he hadn't meant it to sound like that, but she thought she'd play with him for a while.

"I know that, but I was using it as an excuse – I can hardly stand."

He smiled, knowing that she was only joking with him – He had seen her healing the others, he knew she had grown strong in his absence. Sakura smiled in return and took his hand in hers as they leapt off towards the main building where the others where sleeping.

Hinata walked in to the room that she and Sakura had put Naruto in, closing the door quietly behind her as to not wake him. She walked over to his bed with the moonlight pouring in from the window as her only means of light. Once she reached his bedside she knelt down and changed the damp cloth that was on his forehead. She gasped in surprise as a strong yet soft hand grasped her wrist firmly but gently. Hinata looked up to his face to see those cerulean eyes that made her tingle inside every time she looked at them.

"Hey Hina-Chan"

Naruto smiled as he looked in to her shocked eyes and released her wrist unwillingly as she dropped the cold rag on to his chest.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun!"

Hinata picked up the cloth but not before it soaked through Naruto's bloody bandages, Naruto just laughed at seeing a frantic Hinata worry about his bandages.

"Hina-chan, calm down there fine."

Naruto chuckled but winced in pain from one of his previously broken ribs, his wince not going unnoticed by the blue-haired kunoichi. Hinata got up and walked over to the side of the room, using a minor fire jutsu to light one of the candles Konohamaru had found in the basement. Walking back with med-kit in hand, she placed the candle down on the rickety bedside cabinet to allow her to see Naruto's bandages more clearly.

Helping Naruto sit up she refused to let her nervousness get the better of her, she started to undo his previous bandaging with determination alight in her eyes. Naruto winced in pain as the final layer of bandage took some of the damaged skin with it as Hinata removed it.

"Gomen"

Hinata looked in to his eyes, to make sure that it wasn't hurting him to much; only to be met with a smile and something in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. As she proceeded to wrap Naruto's well built torso in new bandages she decided to thank him for earlier.

"T-thank you for saving me earlier Naruto-kun, I shouldn't have been so easily t-taken, gomen."

Hinata avoided his eyes as she apologised for her inadequate ability to avoid the man who had taken her hostage, that was until Naruto put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Hinata, you don't have to thank me for what I did – I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt. And it was not your fault, that guy was strong, he just got you when you were recovering from using too much chakra at once."

Hinata knew he was being serious when he missed the suffix off of the end of her name, her blush slowly descended in to a deeper shade when she realised he had not removed his hand from her chin.

Naruto reluctantly removed his hand that was causing Hinata to blush darker than most red roses, allowing Hinata to finish wrapping his injuries. After she had finished Hinata replaced the items of the med-kit in to the pouch, and binned the bloody bandages.

As he watched her move around with amazing grace, tidying up after cleaning his wounds he couldn't help but sigh. The time just felt right, and Naruto always went with his instincts, whether it was in battle or in every day life. Whether his instinct was to prove right or wrong, there was only one way to find out – to tell her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Heh, sorry. '**

**Sorry for the lack of description of the little town - Lets just say it's well hidden.**

**its like this:**

::::** D TTTTT D** :::::

::::** D TTTTT D **:::::

:: D D TTTTTT D D

D ::::::: DDD ::::::: D

D ::::::: DDD ::::::: D

D ::::::: DDD ::::::: D

D ::::: (Gates) ::::: D

Eheh, Cruddy description i know.

D : little houses

T : The main house.

**B&T : ** layers to the houses

Surrounded by forest, behind the main house is a huge dojo. Hope that kinda cleared it up, or confused you more. Meh :P

I'll probs draw a rather rubbish picture and just post a link to it at a later date.

I apologise for this long A:N !

Laters.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo, chapter 13 is up!**

**Read on my minions.**

* * *

Why did this have to happen now, just when they had been getting the village's forces back up to standards since the last invasion when the Third was killed? She had worked so hard on repairing any and all damage that had been left by the traitorous snake the last time he decided to attack. Why couldn't that damn disgusting excuse for a shinobi just leave them be, he already had his lovely little Uchiha brat.

She had just started to plan an all out attack on the snake's forces 1) To retrieve the Uchiha, and 2) as a counter attack from the last time he attacked. But no, that damn obsessive compulsive had to ruin her plans and attack from out of the blue. Now she had no idea where more than three quarters of her shinobi were. She knew that most gennin and veteran ninja had helped to evacuate the civilians; all three groups would go to surrounding small inconspicuous village's and stay there. She knew that the probability of half of her active Shinobi would be dead thanks to the slime-balls forces.

With her now hiding out in a large cave they had found past the south border of the fire country, she had 13 jounin: Shizune, Shibi, Chouza, Shikato, Inoichi, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Ebisu, Ibiki, Tsume and Hana. Also 3 chunin: Sai, Izumo, Kotetsu. She sighed to herself, she knew she had some of the best of her forces here with her and she even had several shinobi from Suna including Baki. She had enough faith in Jiraiya for him to have found some of the leaf's shinobi and taken them to a safe place, she just hoped he could come up with a plan or even find them somehow.

Tsunade got up from her make-shift seat within the cave for some fresh air and to check the surroundings of the cave.

"Tsunade-sama."

Shibi, Shino's father, greeted her with respect as he had felt her presence behind him while he was on watch.

"Shibi-san."

Tsunade returned the greeting as she sat down on the ledge of the cliff-face looking out over the expansive forestation below.

"Shibi-san, did you and the others come up with any plan that could help us out of this situation alive?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples delicately to prevent her from getting a headache with the amount of stress she had undergone these past few days.

"The only plan of action we have found worth risking is hiding out in this cave formation until we come up with any further plans or even a counter-attack."

Shibi pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and continued to speak in his placid tone to the Hokage.

"I believe the best course of action is to camp out here, at least until we can figure a way to get in touch with any other leaf forces that have made it out. I already have a large amount of my bugs in the forest searching for any signs of fellow leaf shinobi; I have also sent a generous amount over the mountains towards the north and east – past the edges of the borders."

Shibi disturbed Tsunade even more as usual; he seemed to speak without even taking a breath. Tsunade shivered and decided not to dwell on the creepiness of one of her fellow leaf shinobi.

"Good, hopefully we can somehow come out on top of this sudden war. Arigato Shibi-san, I will take over the watch from here."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

With that Shibi entered the temporary home of the escapee leaf shinobi to rest and communicate with his scouting bugs.

"Kabuto, what do you suggest we do about the loss of my new body?"

Orochimaru was not pleased that his prized possession and soon to be new body, Uchiha Sasuke had escaped from his grasp.

"Orochimaru-sama, please let me prep another body in case we cannot find Sasuke-kun in time-

"Tell me Kabuto, if I wanted any other body but Sasuke-kun's, why would I spend almost three years training him?"

The rhetorical question was left to hang in the air filled with killing intent coming from the founder of the Sound village, Orochimaru.

"Who have you sent to deal with our little problem, Kabuto?"

Orochimaru was not pleased, he had spent almost three years training that damn spoiled Uchiha brat, and this was how he repaid him? By running away, back to that damned leaf village. Orochimaru chuckled at the foolish child, he had no home to return to now, and the leaf had long since fallen to his forces with help from Kumo. The only place for Sasuke to go to would be back to Orochimaru, his 'friends' wouldn't accept him back now would they?

No, he was certain they wouldn't, the Kyuubi brat was probably killed by Sasuke to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke would come back to Orochimaru soon.

"I have sent your most capable men to find Sasuke-kun and help him in his search for the Mangekyou Sharingan, and escort him back here safely."

Kabuto pushed his glasses back along the bridge of his nose as he finished informing Orochimaru of the precautions he had taken in insuring the return of his prized possession.

Orochimaru merely waved his hand in acknowledgement and dismissal as he made his way to vent out some of his frustration on some of his subjects. Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed, at least he was still alive with all his limbs intact.

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned to the voice of Shibi and nodded to him to continue voicing the concern his usually placid features now showed.

"My bugs have confirmed that there are several leaf shinobi on the edge of the mountains towards the south about 6km from our camp."

Tsunade's eyes widened if only a fraction, it could indeed be a trap but if they we're other leaf shinobi in need of help she would have to do whatever was in her power to ensure their safety, she was still their leader after all.

"Inform Chouza, Inoichi and Shikato that you four will be leaving at sunrise to their location. You are to avoid any situations with enemy shinobi if possible, if there are any signs that it is a trap retreat at once. Make sure you cover your tracks well, we don't want anybody to know we are here."

With an affirmative nod Shibi returned to the cave to inform his comrades of the Hokage's decision and to get some rest for the following morning. As Tsunade turned back around to face the forestation she was joined by a stressed Shizune, who without grace simply slumped down against a rock to her side.

"Tsunade-sama, do you believe Jiraiya may have found Naruto-kun and the others?"

Shizune wouldn't let on but she had begun to see Naruto as her little brother, and cared for him as such. She knew Naruto and his friends could handle themselves against even jounin and special jounin, but Naruto was the target of both Sasuke and Akatsuki. She couldn't help but worry, deep down she knew he would be able to defeat Sasuke if he needed to, but what about the Akatsuki?

"I'm sure Naruto and his friends are the least of our worries, they are the strongest generation that Konoha has seen for many years."

Shizune nodded in agreement, even she and Tsunade had been amazed at some of the things the rookie 9 were capable of. She had witnessed herself how effective the new batch of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation had become, especially with Shikamaru's brains, Ino's medical knowledge and Chouji's brute force and protectiveness of his friends. She also knew that team 10 were a known force to be reckoned with even outside of the village, Kiba had become one of the strongest in his clan, that said so had Shino and with his intellect he could keep Kiba in line in most situations. Hinata had surprised Shizune the most out of the rookie 9; she had seen how dedicated to training she had become when her blonde crush had left on the training mission with Jiraiya. Hinata had been training with both Haishi, Neji and even herself and Tsunade on regular occasions. That said Sakura had also surprised her, with the dedication she had shown to becoming a Med-nin. Within a couple of years she could easily match her own skills, and she believed that given time she be as good, if not – dare she say, stronger than Tsunade.

Thinking about the rookie 9 her thoughts moved on to team Gai, who had grown as much as the 9 and even become part of 'the group' despite the age gap. Neji had become kinder, even though he still held up the cold demeanour he was friendly with those of the rookie 9 and people close to him. His relationship with Hinata had gown leaps and bounds since the chunin exams; they had become almost brother and sister despite being only cousins. Though Neji would not admit it, he was very protective over his younger cousin but that would be where Tenten helped. She would distract Neji to free Hinata from her over protective cousin that in turn had seen the two grow closer – Tenten now being Neji's girlfriend for the past year. Lee had taken it upon his self to yell about the 'youthfulness' his team mates were showing and that in turn earned him a trip to the hospital looking like a red blotchy pin cushion. Lee had also grown, Gai would gladly admit that Lee had given him a run for his money several times when only Gai had had his weights on – which in turn led to more yelling of 'youthfulness'. Though she had gladly noticed that the girls of the Rookie 9 and his own team mate Tenten had seen to it that he did not take after Gai, too much.

After some harmful threats about detaching his 'youthfulness' from him via methods unknown he had agreed to the changes forced upon him. He still held his shining bowl-cut hair style proud, but they had managed to change his attire. He now wore a black spandex-suit and his chunin vest open with dark green leg warmers; she had to admit he looked a hell of a lot better. Tenten herself had grown as a kunoichi, and was even asked to give lessons on weapon throwing to the academy students, though not permanently she had visited often much to the excitement of the children. Shizune laughed at a rather recent memory of the girl and her weapons. Tenten had dragged Lee to one of her lessons and allowed the children to practise their aim on a moving target. Though she had a trick up her sleeve, she had made Lee where weights of five times what he usually does and also gave him a weighted jacked to wear. But being Tenten also had him use only his arms to move, she had done all this by convincing him that he would be 'helping the youthfulness of Konoha in becoming great shinobi'.

Tenten of course would not wish... Too much harm to her team mate, so she had the children use blunt weapons designed for practise that would simply bruise the target. Though still painful it was much better than being turned in to a pin cushion … again.

Shizune still held the vision of a black and blue Rock Lee in the 'good guy' pose ranting about 'youthfulness', she shuddered; maybe he hadn't changed that much.

"I know they will be alright, but I just worry about Naruto-kun, especially when he has the added threat of Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded, understanding her apprentices concern – not that she wasn't concerned about it herself.

"Don't worry Shizune; Jiraiya informed me that Naruto-kun could give him a run for his money, easily at that."

Shizune's eyes widened to the shape of saucers, could Naruto have improved that much over the two and a half years spent training with the old pervert?

She smiled remembering one Naruto's sayings; "Never underestimate me" She sighed, he would be ok, and he would make sure his friends were as well. Getting up from her slouching position she walked over to Tsunade's position and stood with her hands on her hips, looking down upon the blonde.

"**You** need to get some sleep."

Tsunade frowned, what was she, 8? Turning to look at Shizune he noticed the look she was being given and sighed, there was no fighting with Shizune when she had her mind set and her hands on her hips. She shivered when she remembered last time she had gone against Shizune, lets just say she would never see Lanterns in the same way again; they could hurt.

Getting up she nodded towards Shizune and entered the cave, she just hoped that what she said was true; no she wouldn't underestimate him, not again. She knew Naruto was alive and well, and that he would do his best for any Leaf shinobi he may come across. With that determined in her mind she slipped in to her dreamland of sake and hurting poor Jiraiya, just for fun.

* * *

**Sorry, not much action in this one but i wanted to get you all up to date on what had been happening in the leaf while Naruto was training. **

**Im putting both this chapter and chapter 14 up at the same time, since i won't be able to update will about thursday/friday.**

Again, please notify me of any mistakes etc:)

Thanks for all your reviews, -Gives out hugs-

Ja.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wahey, chapter 14 - I think it's my longest yet!**

**Eheh, i totally forgot the disclaiming so without further ado:**

Marie: Anybody want to do the disclaimer for me?

Gaara: Me, so long as you put me in the story more.

Marie: Fine, but not for a few chapters, so go ahead - disclaim'er' my story if you will :D

Gaara: Marie does not own any of the Naruto characters. She does however own a few of these 'made up' Justsu's you may see in the future, and any OC's that she chooses to put in.

Marie: Ta! -Gives Cookie-

Gaara: -Walks off muttering about why everyone thinks he loves cookie's-

Marie: Ungrateful Sand dune -Evils-

**Omg, so long - Sorry i've had too much chocolate.**

**Enjoy the Naru-hina...ness ! xD**

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan, can I tell you something."

She could see the nervousness in Naruto's eyes and decided to make whatever it was he had to tell her easier on him.

"S-sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto patted the edge of his bed as he pushed himself in to a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. Hinata willed down her blush to keep it from becoming to obvious, she made her way over the edge of his bed and sat down hesitantly.

"Well, uh-"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation – he hadn't thought this far in to it. Hinata just waited patiently for him, she knew It must be something big to cause him to be this nervous – in turn she was getting nervous herself, what could it be that was so important for him to tell her?

"You know the story of Kyuubi, right?"

Hinata nodded, not knowing quiet where he was going with the conversation. Naruto sighed; he really should have thought this through more.

"Well … The fourth didn't actually kill it, they just taught us that in academy as to not scare us."

Hinata nodded again slowly, they had been taught a lie in the academy?

"The Kyuubi was too powerful to be killed, so they sealed it."

Hinata still couldn't see what he was getting at and the confusion on her face made that obvious to Naruto too.

"W-what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"I mean, they sealed the Kyuubi because they couldn't kill it. The fourth was forced to seal it inside a new born child."

Hinata gasped; how they could do that to a child she did not know. But it made sense, the child's chakra paths wouldn't have been formed fully yet - so it wouldn't have caused them pain as it would have, had they sealed it inside an adult.

"Hinata, you know when my birthday is right?"

Of course she knew, it was October 10th, the same day as the Kyuubi had attacked… She pieced it all together in her head; Naruto had been the child that had had the Kyuubi sealed inside them? Tears formed in her eyes as she realised that the Kyuubi was the reason Naruto was treated so badly by some of the villagers and even some of the shinobi in the village.

"Heh, guess you figured it by the look on your face."

Though sounding a little downtrodden Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head, he didn't know what to do – Damnit he should have thought this out more thoroughly.

"I-I understand if you hate me like some of the villagers, but I just want you to know that I'm me, and not the Kyuubi."

Naruto was shocked when he felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his neck, and a head rested on his shoulder; he could feel her tears on his skin.

"I-I know your not the Kyuubi, you keep everyone safe from it. You are yourself, Naruto-kun"

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, he returned the hug as he awkwardly put his arms around Hinata's lower back. Hinata couldn't believe that she hadn't fainted yet, and she was glad – she was in Naruto's arms! She could barely believe it.

"Thank you Hina-chan, you don't know how much that means to me."

He was so relieved; his stomach was doing back flips just by having her in such a close proximity. As they pulled back awkwardly from the long hug, Naruto decided he could now tell her his other secret, one that nobody else knew about, one that he had figured out during his training.

As Hinata stood up from his bed he decided to make his move, slipping his legs off of the edge of the bed and standing up, he looked in to her lavender eyes.

"There's something else that I need to tell you, uh – can we go on the balcony? It's kinda hot in here… Heh"

It was warm in the room, but that hug had got both of them so flushed that they were radiating there own heat as if they were radiators. Hinata nodded, relieved that he hadn't said anything about her major blush.

Naruto opened the door to the balcony, it wasn't too big, but also wasn't exactly small. The balcony had an amazing view of the forestry behind the small town, and also a perfect place to see the stars from. Hinata gasped at the beauty of the site and all but ran towards the railing, looking out at the stars she felt content. Meanwhile Naruto was just behind her, marvelling at the way the moonlight extenuated Hinata's natural beauty that he had fallen for. Yep, he admitted it to himself; He had fallen for the shy Hyuuga heiress. Now all he had to do was tell her, he knew he'd probably get rejected but it just felt right – he couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

Naruto came up to the edge of the balcony and rested his folded arms on the railing; he leant forwards and looked up towards the night sky.

"Hinata-chan."

His deep voice broke Hinata from her reverie, she turned her head so she could see his handsome face. Naruto noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to face Hinata, leaning on one arm against the railing. He leant forward a fraction so he could see her face more clearly, and prepared himself mentally for what he was about to tell her.

She loved the way he said her name with that low but soft voice of his, as he inched closer and readied himself to speak Hinata gained control over her blush and listened intently.

"I- Uh."

She could tell this was obviously something hard for him to say, so she decided to stay silent and let him speak without any interruptions. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Well, while I was away training… I Y'know thought of home a lot. And well, uh certain people – like my friends and that."

She had no idea where this was going, was this still about the Kyuubi – did he want help telling them as well?

"I-uh starting thinking about how I saw everyone, like Kiba and Shikamaru are like my annoying brothers, ne?"

Hinata nodded understandingly; though Shikamaru always called Naruto "Troublesome" she knew he was a very close friend of the blonde. Kiba and Naruto were very alike – calling each other names but not meaning them, they were a lot like siblings.

"And, well – when I thought about you … I dunno, I just couldn't see where you fitted in like the rest did"

Hinata's eyes widened, did he not see her as a close enough friend? No, that couldn't be it – she had heard him clearly in the forest:

_Flashback_

_He braced himself for the landing, knocking Hinata over who had tried to catch him to no avail since her hands were still tied. Knowing what was coming Naruto pushed Hinata to the group and covered as much of her body with his as he could. Meanwhile Sakura and the other conscious shinobi we're sending their own arsenal of weapons, in hope of deflecting them from the two downed shinobi. Naruto locked eyes with a shocked Hinata just as the remaining weapons hit him, imbedding themselves in his shoulders, lowed back and the back of his legs._

_Hinata saw Naruto's face contort with pain and glanced past his shoulder, she gasped when she realised that he had taken the brunt of the attack; with only a few stray shuriken and kunai slicing some of her skin open around her shoulders and legs. _

_Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Naruto's breathing grew deeper, she knew the weapons probably didn't hit any major arteries but with the loss of blood and lack of chakra, it was amazing his was still conscious enough to try and grin at her._

"'_Cough' don't worry Hina-chan, I wont let my precious people 'cough' get hurt."_

_End flashback_

So if she was a precious person to him, why wasn't she a friend? Naruto broke her from her thoughts as he continued with his explanation.

"And then I thought of Sakura-chan, obviousl-"

Hinata couldn't bare it, she knew he had had a crush on the pink hair shinobi, but why was he telling her this? She didn't think she could help him if he decided to pursue Sakura, she doubted that her heart could take it.

"N-Naruto, I-I know you had a c-crush on Sakura-chan, b-but I don't think I c-can help you I-if that's what you w-want me to do."

Hinata looked away from his gaze blinking back tears that threatened to fall, she could stand them being together, after all – she wanted to see Naruto happy and for him to get recognition at last. But she doubted she would be able to actually help her love get with another person – she just couldn't.

Hinata snapped her gaze back up to Naruto's face when she heard him chuckling with his hand behind his head.

"Hinata-chan, I think of Sakura-chan as my little sister – Besides there's only one man for her, and that's Sasuke."

Hinata digested this, so he didn't want help in getting Sakura to go out with him or anything like that? Then what? She couldn't see where this conversation was going.

"Hinata-chan you and I both know that was just a crush, and a stupid one at that. I realised that she was like my sister even before I left with Jiraiya."

He let his foxy-grin shrink in to one of his true smiles that Hinata adored so much, it was now or never – he had her full attention and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Once I had gone through every one else, I got to you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata perked up at hearing her name, what did he think of her?

"I remembered all the times you helped me, like before the chunin exams and my fight with Neji."

Hinata let a faint smile grace her lips, it had taken a lot of courage for her to say those things to Naruto – especially to his face, and she was surprised she had managed it without fainting.

"All the time while I was training with Ero-sennin, he would always tell me that I'd have to get stronger to protect my special people, and I knew that but he still used it as a means of getting me to push past my limits."

Hinata knew that Naruto would do anything for his friends and precious people, Jiraiya had obviously used that to his advantage in training him.

"For the first few weeks he had used Sakura-chan against me, saying that I wouldn't be strong enough to protect her and stuff like that. Of course that drove me to train harder, but Ero-sennin wanted more."

Hinata nodded, it seemed like a hurtful way to train somebody, but it was obviously effective, especially for Naruto, seeing as he would do anything before he was anybody get hurt – let alone one of his friends.

"He wanted more, so he used Sasuke against me. Saying that I wouldn't be strong enough to bring him back; and that it would be my fault."

He sighed, he remembered getting so mad that he almost let Kyuubi out, but with his training he had managed to calm down enough to carry on training without damaging the surrounding towns. Noticing that Hinata was waiting patiently for him to continue, he did so.

"Even then, Ero-sennin seemed to think I had more, so he starting going through my friends; seeing who drew out more of the protectiveness in me apparently."

Hinata stayed silent listening intently waiting for him to continue, while Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, trying to calm his nerves.

"Then, he used you against me. Saying stuff like how I wouldn't be able to protect you from those damn cloud shinobi that wanted the Byakugan so much. He told me that they almost succeeded once – that's when I kinda blew up."

Hinata gasped, she didn't want everyone to think they had to protect her, she also didn't like people knowing that the attempted kidnapping was an almost success and how she couldn't have stopped it. Even though she was only 5 – the Hyuuga's seemed to think she could have at least made noise to alert the guards and not just stay asleep as she was carried away from the estate. She was brought out of her daze as Naruto continued to speak, having noticed her gasp.

"I told him that you didn't need protecting, and that you were strong. But I dunno, something inside me just made me work harder so you wouldn't need to fight – 'cus I would be able to protect you."

Hinata's eyes widened, he thought she was strong? He knew he didn't have to protect her but, he wanted to? Hinata couldn't take it and did the Hinata-like thing to do in a situation like this, yes. She danced the Cha-Cha slide. _(Sorry, couldn't help myself)_

Ok sorry, she fainted.

Naruto laughed to himself, he was surprised that she had lasted this long in to the conversation with him without fainting. He knew it would happen before he got to tell her, but he'd just have to tell her when she woke up. He sighed and picked Hinata up bridal style, carrying her to the bed he had earlier vacated. Placing her down gently, he sat up against the wall and began to wait patiently, yes, patiently – shocking for Naruto; but looking down at the beautiful girl sleeping with a red hue upon her face, he knew it was worth the wait.

* * *

**Yeah i know, im rushing in to him telling her etc. BUT i want to get to the action! **

**So more fluffiness next chapter but then chapter 16 will be all action baby, yeah!**

** ..Yeah lol. Again please tell me if i've made any mistakes.**

**Please review,**

**Ja. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, yep - it's chapter 15 !**

**Thanks for all your reviews and idea's.**

**Onwards! **

* * *

While Naruto was waiting for Hinata to awaken he stood on the balcony staring at the glistening stars that seemed so close, he saw a flash of pink in the corner out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself when he realised that it was Sakura and Sasuke, holding hands, each with a small smile on their lips. He was happy for them, but he would have to have a talk with Sasuke tomorrow, just to get some points across and some ground rules set; it was what a big brother was meant to do, right?

Naruto took a deep breath as he knew Hinata had awoken, he could sense her slight movement behind him, it was now or never. Naruto let her get a bearing for her surroundings and eventually join him back on the balcony where they were previously.

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun"

Hinata's vision was pointed towards the ground, something that Naruto never liked to see. He raised her chin up gently with his hand so that he could look in to those eyes that he had fallen in love with, without even realising. Naruto dropped his hand and decided to try and carry on the conversation they had been having before Hinata fainted.

"You don't need to apologise, Hina-chan."

He let out a low chuckle that vibrated through his chest, now all he had to do was get back on to topic. He turned so his whole body was facing hers and closed the distance between them so he was now only a mere half a foot away, looking down in to her gaze because of his height.

"Well, uh – As I was saying earlier, Ero-sennin used you to get me fired up and to reach past my limits."

Hinata nodded, recollecting their previous conversation that she had unwillingly put on hold when she had fainted; she cursed her shyness.

"What I meant was that I know I don't have to protect you, but I **want** to be there to protect you."

Hinata let a slight gasp escape her lips as she looked in to those hypnotizing cerulean eyes. Naruto took this as his chance, and decided to get to the point of the conversation before she fainted again.

"Hina-chan, I, uh, well-"

Hinata was afraid that she would pass out – not due to shyness, but due to her holding her breath so long, what was it that it was so hard for him to tell her?

"Well, what I'm trying to say is- Argh to hell with it."

With that Naruto stepped forward, closing the little space that they had had between them before. He slid his firm yet soft hand across Hinata's cheek and leaned in while tilting his head slightly.

Hinata couldn't believe it – Naruto was going to kiss her!? Naruto, kiss, her. She couldn't believe it, but with will power that would make Naruto jealous she did not faint. She would **not** faint, she had waited to damn long for this.

Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's gently, so gently they barely touched. But when he felt Hinata relax and tilt her head towards him more he knew as if she was granting him permission to kiss her properly. So, being Naruto, he was there to please, and he'd be damned if he let this chance slip away from him

Naruto moved his feet towards Hinata, allowing a more relaxed position as she held on to the front of his T-shirt firmly. Naruto kissed her again, but this time it wasn't shy – it was passionate. Hinata shivered as Naruto kissed her with everything he could – where had he learnt to kiss like this? His slight hold on her cheek deepened this kiss, but she wanted more. She snaked her arms around his neck from their previous position and ran her hands through his rough yet soft golden locks.

Both pulled back simultaneously, breathing heavily but slowly. Naruto smiled one of his small, yet true smiles as he noticed the barely controlled blush that laced Hinata's delicate face.

"What I was trying to say Hina-chan was that, I am, completely in love with you."

Hinata gasped, she hadn't expected the kiss of a life time just seconds before, but the man she had been in love with for years now – had just admitted that **he** was in **love** with **her**! She told herself she would not faint, she had been waiting to long for this opportunity and like hell was she going to waste it!

"N-Naruto-kun, I've been trying to g-get the courage to s-say that exact s-same thing to you for years n-now."

Hinata cursed at herself for stuttering, but seeing Naruto's shocked expression she pressed on.

"Naruto-kun, I-I've been in love with you for years."

Hinata expected Naruto to say something about how he didn't know why she didn't tell him, stuff like the old Naruto would most probably have done – but it never came.

"Arigato"_(Thank-you)_

Hinata looked back in to his eyes, to see a both relief and happiness; she smiled to herself knowing that it was her that had brought Naruto that bit of happiness.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry for not noticing you before, I was a bit of a baka."

Naruto released one of his hands which had found its way to her waist as they had kissed and scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile while he called himself a baka.

Hinata giggled, she knew he wasn't the brightest when he was younger, but that had only added to his cute factor back then.

"Naruto-kun, it was only because I w-was to shy to be n-noticed"

Hinata didn't care about the past anymore, she had accomplished one of her life goals, and that was to tell Uzumaki Naruto that she loved him.

"Hey… Hina-chan, I know this is a real bad time – with all the fighting with that damned snake and all, but I was wonderin'..."

Hinata let out a small laugh at his plight; he could be so cute even when he wasn't trying to be.

"Would you, Y'know – be my girlfriend?"

Naruto looked at Hinata with awkwardness, and fear that she would just reject him because it would ruin her image to be seen with the "demon kid" but part of him knew that she was too kind to do that, and besides – she loved him.

"O-of course I will, Naruto-kun."

Hinata silently congratulated herself on A) Not passing out the whole time, and B) For managing to not blunder like a nervous wreck. Meanwhile, Naruto was performing his disturbing 'victory' dance, which in all fairness made him look like a crazed man – due to the only light source being moon and starlight.

Hinata turned and stared towards the stars while sighing, she just hoped that this wasn't a dream. Naruto, who had obviously stopped his creepy dance, crept up behind her and slid his hands around her petite waist – joining his hands easily due to her thin figure, and placing his chin on her shoulder.

Hinata blushed at the close proximity but leaned back in to Naruto's hold while sighing contently; no way could this be a dream, it felt too real.

"Hina-chan, you really should get some sleep."

Naruto whispered gently in to her right ear, causing her to shiver from feeling his warm breath brush past her sensitive skin.

"Mm…"

Was all Hinata managed, that and a small nod. Naruto released her and opened the door of the balcony for them both to pass through. The long day had finally hit Hinata, she walked in little shuffling steps as if she was sleepwalking.

"You take the bed, I'll have the chair"

Naruto mentioned once realising that there was only one bed in the while room, closing the door he made his way over to said chair and got comfortable. Hinata crawled in to the bed and as soon as her head hit the cool pillow she was out of it. Naruto blew out the candle that was still burning on the shabby bedside table and planted a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead while moving some of her bangs from her gentle face. He continued to watch Hinata's sleeping form until sleep overcame him and he drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto awoke from his deep slumber cursing the sunlight that was pouring in through the shabby window-doors. As he blinked, trying to get his focus on his surroundings he remembered last night and couldn't help the small smile that crept its way on to his handsome face. Glancing towards the bed he noticed that Hinata had obviously awoken before him and made her way downstairs to play with the children as she had promised to the day before. As he rose from his awkward position on the rickety old chair he stretched out the kinks he had gained from his uncomfortable sleep and proceeded to make his way to the main room.

Walking along the corridor he could hear others stirring in their rooms and also running from downstairs. Once he had found the stairs leading downstairs he followed them down quietly and slowly, as he gazed around the corner he felt his stomach do back flips. There was Hinata being dragged by her hand to play with the children by the shy Akemi, he couldn't help but notice the similarities in personality between the two. Deciding it was time to let his presence be known he walked around the large banister of the curved stairs and headed towards the group of children and Hinata. On his way he felt a small disturbance behind him but smiled and carried on walking, not a second later he was jumped on by both Kiyoshi and Yori. Yori was clinging to his left leg in hopes of stopping him from walking, and Kiyoshi had managed to attach himself to his freshly healed back.

"Haha, we got you!"

Naruto just smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke, Hinata smiled at recognising one of Naruto's signature moves. Both young boys we're now on the floor with shocked expressions on their faces as Naruto walked up behind them. Leaning down Naruto ruffled both boys hair as he laughed at their plight.

"No fair!"

Yori jumped on to his feet, quickly followed by Kiyoshi – both crossing their arms and simultaneously pouting.

"Hehe, sorry guys but I couldn't have you ruining the lovely wrapping Hina-chan put on me."

Pointing to his bandages he chuckled at the sweat drops of both boys and Hinata.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?"

Naruto let his question linger in the air as he scooped up both boys, placing them on each shoulder and walking towards the rest of the children.

"Training!"

Miu, Ren and Hotaru glanced at each other when they realised that they had called out the exact same thing and smiled.

"Wow, talk about Lee clones eh Hina-chan?"

Hinata giggled and nodded at Naruto's little joke while the kids looked on confused at the two. Then it hit Naruto like a ton of kunai as he noticed Hinata's faint blush, he hadn't put a new shirt on. True most of his torso was covered in bandages but it still wasn't right to be dressed so in front of children.

"Heh, excuse me guys I need to find one of my other shirts."

With that, he was gone in a yellow flash but not after placing both boys down gently and ruffling their hair up even more; much to the dismay of both boys.

"Did you all have a wash this morning?"

Hinata knew most of the boys hadn't, she was just waiting to see which ones were honest, and which ones would be a handful. After much mumbling from more than half the boys, all the children we're sent to wash up, with the girls instructed to make sure that the boys did as they we're told. Nobody noticed little Akemi wander outside of the building to go and find some pretty flowers for the dull looking house that they had acquired as their new home.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes etc.**

**Please review.**

**Next chapter will be up early weekend as im busy Thursday and part of friday. But be patient, next chapter is major action! Heh, sorry for the fluffiness this chapter - wanted to get all the couples etc out the way. T.T'**

**Ja. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update - i've been busy decorating :P**

**As an apology, chapter 16 is extra long :)**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Shikamaru, do you think that we'd be able to throw together a successful attack unit with the shinobi we have with us?" 

Most of the rookie 9 and the adults were sat around the crumpling dinner table discussing any and all possibilities in overcoming Orochimaru's and launching a successful counter attack. Shikamaru, being the tactical genius had been dragged to the meeting in hopes of him thinking up a plan that they could follow.

"Though we do not have quantity, with the shinobi we do have; we most defiantly have quality. As troublesome as it would be I believe that once all injuries are fully healed and we make sure that this place is safe to stay at, I think that we could indeed launch a successful counter attack on the snake's forces."

Shikamaru sighed, why did he have to be the damn genius? He had done enough work just getting out of Konoha alive, all he wanted to do was have some alone time with Temari and the clouds present outside.

"And it wouldn't only have been the leaf and Suna to loose forces, Orochimaru must have lost as many, if not more."

Jiraiya nodded, he knew the Snake had sheer numbers, but most of his shinobi were not up to the standards of the Leaf shinobi, or Suna's for that matter. He just hoped that he could get in contact with Tsunade sometime soon, the bigger the counter attack, the more effective it would be on diminishing what's left of the treacherous snake's forces.

As the adults and the rest of the rookie 9 continued to discuss possibilities around a counter attack from both the Leaf and Suna, Naruto had finally found a skin tight black T-shirt in one of his resources scrolls. Walking down the long corridor that lead towards the stairs he spotted Hinata outside of the children's rooms, He smiled to himself; she had been acting like a mother to all of the children since they found them.

"Hey Hina-chan, Watcha doing?"

Naruto leaned on the same wall as Hinata mere centimetres away, Even though she was now officially his girlfriend Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Waiting for the boys to finishing washing; the girl are helping."

She smiled as she turned to Naruto and saw his face in response to the girlish squeals that were now coming from the bathrooms. She had let the girl take control of washing the boy's faces, maybe she should have set some ground rules first.

"My eye!"

"That's not meant to go there Hotar-"

Naruto was kind of scared for the poor guys but couldn't help but find it funny, also it made Hinata smile; the smile he just couldn't get enough of.

The door creaked open and a mischievous Hotaru poked her head out through the small gap she had made.

"Hinata-niichan, where's Akemi-chan?"

Hinata frowned; she was with them earlier when Naruto had appeared downstairs without a top on, where could she be now? Naruto noticed Hinata's frown and also tried to remember the last time he had seen Akemi.

"Don't worry Hotaru I'll find her, you girls make sure the boy's get cleaned up, ok?"

Hotaru nodded and reseeded back to the muffled screams and thuds that could be heard. Naruto made several clones and instructed them to watch the children, without hesitation both Naruto and Hinata nodded to each others and sped of to opposite ends of the hallway.

"Akemi!"

Hinata was starting to get worried, where could she have gone? This was all her fault; she should have watched her more carefully. Tears started to form in her pale eyes, if anything happened to Akemi she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Naruto frowned, he had already made several more clones who were helping him and Hinata in the search but they still hadn't found her. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran down the hall to where Hinata had gone.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata twirled around mid-step in response to her name, eyes wide and hands clenched at her sides. Naruto came skidding to a halt in front of her with worry alight in his eyes.

"Hina-chan, what if she went outside?"

Hinata's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, what if she had gone outside? What if she had gone outside the gates? Naruto interrupted her as she berated herself for letting Akemi out of her sight.

"C'mon, I'll make more clones."

Naruto half pulled her down the curved staircase towards the main door by her hand, hoping that Akemi was only outside the house and not outside the gates.

"L-let me go!"

Akemi at that moment in time was being hung upside down while her attacker studied her features carefully.

"Hn, she's one of the brats that blonde haired kid was protecting."

The voice belonged to a man dressed in ninja attire suitable for an ANBU; he also wore a mask much like Kakashi's to hide his features and the scars found upon his face. The person he was talking to stood at least a foot smaller, since the man who had just spoke was easily 6ft; the smaller man also wore ninja attire though not to the extent of his comrade. His dress was simple, with plain black and grey colouring that matched his dark brown eyes and dirty black hair. The smaller man nodded to the statement of his partner as he stared in to the forestry surrounding the small clearing in which they had found the girl picking flowers.

"No doubt someone will come looking for her from their little group."

That said he could hear voices calling out a name he guessed must be the little girls, turning to his comrade with a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like we don't have to wait long."

With that said the two heard the distinct rustling of foliage slightly to their right, the larger man pulled Akemi to him with a dirty hand placed firmly around her mouth to stop her from making any sound. Naruto and Hinata burst on to the scene, Hinata with her Byakugan active and Naruto with a grim expression on his usually smiling face. To Naruto's surprise it was Hinata who spoke first.

"Let her go."

It wasn't the fact that she hadn't stuttered once that surprised Naruto, it was the harsh tone to her voice, commanding instead of asking.

"Just who we were looking for – the blonde brat. And we even got ourselves a fine little Kunoichi as well, must be our lucky day."

Hinata frowned, a rare expression to be seen on the petite girls face but it was there – and fierce at that. Naruto gripped his kunai tighter and stared down the two in front of him, who were they?

"Who we are is none of your business boy; we have come for revenge since by some fluke you were able to defeat our brother and his comrades."

The smaller mans voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to both Hinata and Naruto, though it seemed to suit the man's demeanour perfectly. Naruto cursed himself, he had not meditated at all since they had arrived so he could not use his _Chakra charge _that he had created while training with Jiraiya. His _Chakra charge_jutsu relied on him meditating and putting a large quantity of his chakra in to the seals situated on his forearms. He had made this technique when he had been forced to study seals under Jiraiya, though he had abnormal amounts of chakra already, the extra boost he got from the jutsu could help him overwhelm his enemies. Once activated he would attain a chakra shield that could protect him from intense heat, he had made it that way as he established that he was useless at water jutsu's and also that Sasuke used fire jutsu's a lot during his fights. He had created this jutsu to help him bring back Sasuke, being able to fight him without his Katon jutsu's affecting him would have been a great advantage. This jutsu also boosted his chakra to enormous levels; it depended on how much chakra he had put in to the seal beforehand. Though there was undoubtedly a limit to how much he could gain from the seals, he had yet to reach it. He had worked hard on this jutsu, and he was proud of it. He had Jiraiya tattoo his seals on to his forearms and made them so they would only show when his blood was drawn across them. The tattoos were two simple rings going right around on each of his forearms just below his wrist.

He could not use it now; he hadn't had enough time to renew the chakra he had used in the last battle. This wouldn't stop him though, in a blink he disappeared and reappeared behind the larger man, placing a whirling rasengan in to the man's lower back. Disappearing again he reappeared slightly behind Hinata with Akemi in his arms.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata turned around with shocked eyes; Naruto was knocked out by a simple but well placed blow to the back of his neck. His body dropped to the side of a crying Akemi as the smaller man advanced on the girl. Before he could get to her though Hinata sent a round house kick to his face which he simply ducked under, in return he kicked Hinata away effortlessly in to several tree's. When he turned back to the girl he found that she had a kunai at the ready. He chuckled, these silly leaf ninja thought that they could do anything once they put their minds to it, he would show them. In a flash he was behind the young girl with said girl's kunai twirling mindlessly on his finger. Before he could advance on the girl Hinata appeared in front of Akemi with determination shining in her eyes, she knew this man was an amazing ninja – having taken out Naruto in a blink of an eye. She knew she had little chance against the man, but she would not give up, for that was her nindo, her ninja way.

After a short but fierce battle of plain taijutsu Hinata was breathing heavily and the man in front of her hardly seemed fazed. During the fight Akemi had made it a safe distance away, standing near a tree with fear etched on to her angelic face. The man smiled and within what seemed like less than half a second ten kunai were heading directly for Akemi whose eyes now portrayed her fear and feeling of uselessness. As she prepared herself for the inevitable she saw a flash of purple and felt no pain. Hinata was standing with her back to Akemi, she had managed to deflect three of the kunai but now three were deeply imbedded in her upper legs, two in her chest and the remaining two in her stomach. Hinata collapsed to a one knee stance with blood dripping from her mouth as she stared with hatred towards the man.

Naruto raised his head slightly, gathering his senses again. His eyes widened at the sight before him, Hinata was bleeding heavily in front of a cowering Akemi while their attack looked slightly roughed up but advancing towards the two. With speed that would make Lee jealous Naruto closed the distance between him and the attacker in a split second and aimed a fist to the side of his face. The man ducked under his attack only to be met with a knee to the gut, forcing the wind from his lungs. He staggered back as Naruto sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards him, frowning at the boy he knocked him backwards and pulled out his sword. Naruto noticed the man's stance had changed and the sword he now wielded, the sword itself was over 2ft long with a black handle that the man gripped tightly. With blinding speed the man closed the distance between them and swung at Naruto several times within a second. Naruto manages to dodge most of the attacks but his side was sliced open deeply, as he stumbled back the man drove the sword in to his stomach. Naruto stared at the sword as the man pulled it back and kicked him away, hitting a tree Naruto collapsed, panting for breath and holding his fresh wound.

As Hinata gained her footing she saw the man stab Naruto, her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach as she watched him drop from the tree he had been kicked in to. Unconsciously her fists clenched at her sides as she stepped forwards. The man turned to face her and frowned, didn't these leaf shinobi know when they were outclassed?

"I see you have guts, but please tell me your name, I like to know who I kill."

Hinata slowed her haggard breathing to a steady pace and glared at the man while dropping in to her fighting stance, one that she had created in the two years Naruto had been away.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, though you will now be killing me here. What might yours be?"

She would**not** stutter not, she would **not **show any signs of weakness to the enemy, she **would **protect both Naruto and Akemi her will of fire ignited.

"My name is Shin, and that my dear is all you get."

With that the man disappeared, only to be met with a chakra enhanced palm to his gut. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Hinata's eyes, they showed nothing but determination. As he launched himself away from Hinata while holding his stomach he was given little time to recuperate as Hinata was on him in an instant. After successfully landing several hits on the Shin's tenketsu's in his arm, his grip on his sword diminished. Gritting his teeth together he sent a flurry of punched as Hinata, only to have them blocked. Hinata took a deep breath as she summoned a large amount of chakra to her hands, looking shin dead in the eyes she jammed both of her arms towards him, sending a large amount of chakra flying towards him at incredible speeds. Shin tried to avoid the chakra only to be blocked by several kunai and shuriken that had been launched by Hinata with accuracy and speed learnt from many training sessions with Tenten, the mix of kunai and shuriken blocked off any exit that he could have made. The chakra blast hit him directly in his chest, sending him ricocheting in to, and through several trees. Grabbing Shin's sword, Hinata followed after him in to the foliage. As Shin finally made it to his feet, his eyes widened in horror as blood crept from the corner of his mouth. Behind him stood a panting Hinata holding his own sword that she had driven through his back and out the front of the centre of his chest. Looking down at his own blade he cursed himself for underestimating the girl. With that thought in mind he slipped in to darkness as Hinata let his body drop to the ground without grace.

As Hinata arrived at the clearing she ran to Akemi who was hovering over Naruto's prone form. Reaching her destination she enveloped Akemi in to a tight motherly hug, as she let Akemi cry silently on to her shoulder she looked down at Naruto. She happily noted that he was breathing, gently releasing Akemi who was now only sobbing gently she smiled.

"C'mon we need to get back."

With that she hauled Naruto on to her back and took Akemi's hand, walking as fast as the added weight and her injuries would allow.

Arriving back at the gates of the small town they were slowly beginning to see as home Hinata released the many Genjutsu seals Jiraiya had planted and called for help.

Shikamaru and Temari were the first to greet them, as Shikamaru took Naruto inside to Sakura Temari helped Hinata walk.

"You gave us all quite a fright; the kids told us that you had probably gone to find Akemi. We searched everywhere in town and were just getting a search team ready to go find you guys."

Temari placed her down gently on the bed as Ino came in to help heal her wounds, smiling slightly at Temari as thanks Ino started her work.

* * *

**Phew, longest chapter yet!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or if my fight scene was lame.**

**Go Hinata, kicking ass. Woo.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Ja. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the amazingly lateness, i've been rather busy.**

**I know, this chapters really short but tomorrow i'll be posting 2 long chapters to compensate, ok?**

* * *

"Sasuke, you should take her to her room; she's been up all night."

Ino nodded to the sleeping form of Sakura, curled up in a chair at the side of Naruto's bed. After adjusting Sakura in his arms so both were comfy Sasuke headed towards the door which Ino held open.

"Thanks"

Ino raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's politeness, and even his consideration towards Sakura when he simply whispered. Ino smirked, there was something going on between those two; and after Sakura was well rested she'd get it out of her, one way or the other. With her hands glowing green she checked Naruto's vitals, smiling to herself at the amazing work Sakura had done during the busy night. Even with Naruto's obscene rate of healing Sakura had had her work cut out from the beginning, the blade that had been driven directly through his lungs, just missing a main artery near his heart. Even when she was practically out of chakra she had kept on, joking that Hinata wouldn't forgive her if she let the baka die.

Ino chuckled to herself, it was obvious that Hinata was completely in love with the idiot yet he failed to notice. She hoped that now he had grown up and hopefully gained more brain cells in observance he would finally realise; if not she'd have to help them along, with Sakura's help of course.

As she made her way to Hinata's room where the girl was still recovering she passed an anxious looking Shino. Now even Shino's best friends and team mates never saw any differ in the man's facial expression, but she could see one now very clearly. Poor Shino was worried sick about his team mate, though he would probably never admit it.

"Hey Shino"

The only response she got was a nod in her direction, though she still decided to persist in trying to get a conversation out of the stoic man.

"She'll be fine; you shouldn't worry so much."

When she let a small smile grace her lips, she could have sworn she saw one also grace Shino's usually placid face. With that said, he left his spot leaning against the wall opposite Hinata's room and walked towards the dojo, no doubt to save Kiba from embarrassing himself too much as he had challenged Lee to a taijutsu spar.

"Hinata-chan?"

Ino poked her head through the slightly ajar door, seeing Hinata was still asleep she made her way towards the dark haired kunoichi. As she continued to check Hinata's vitals she noticed the girl's eyelids begin to flutter open. Ending her analysis she stepped back and waited for the Hyuuga heiress to gather her bearings.

"Akemi!"

Hinata shot up in to a sitting position and regretted it a second later, pain shot up through the top of her legs and stomach. Leaning back slightly she looked over to the cheerful blonde standing over her.

"Shh, Don't worry Hinata-chan, Akemi's fine – she's sleeping"

Ino pointed to the small sofa that was placed against the wall to the right of the bed, where a small girl was sleeping soundly curled up in to a tiny ball with a blanked placed over her. Hinata smiled and lay back down on the bed, her eyes shot open and was about to speak when Ino cut her off.

"And Naruto's fine too, he's still sleeping."

Hinata nodded and relaxed, thankful that both were ok. When a soft nock came from the door Ino opened it to reveal Neji, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka, all with soft frowns etched on to their features. Ino sat on a small wooden chair to the side of the bed and waited for one of the visitors to speak.

"Hinata, glad to see you are better."

Neji let one of his rare smiles be seen as he made his way to lean on the wall the bed was situated against, leaning back upon said wall he dropped his smile and regained his 'cool' composure; arms crossed and face placid.

Hinata smiled at her cousin as he took up his place in the room, sitting up again she leant against the near to collapsing headboard she glanced at the people gathered in the small room.

"Ino, you should take Akemi to her room; I'm sure her bed would be more comfortable than that old sofa."

With a nod Ino picked up the small girl and left the room sighing, why couldn't she be included for once?

"Hinata, we need to know everything that happened out there."

Jiraiya was the one who spoke this time, sitting on Ino's vacated chair he let his head rest on his cupped hands and studied Hinata's face. With a nod Hinata proceeded to inform them of everything she saw and what happened, not leaving out anything.

Naruto woke with a start, sitting bolt up right in the dark room. Cursing himself when he got a jolt of pain through his torso, slowly lying back down he regained his breath. Just as the pain had faded away the door creaked open and a blonde head found it's way in.

"Naruto?"

Naruto raised his head slightly and released a glad sigh, if he was in a room and Ino was checking on him, Hinata and Akemi must be here too.

"Hai Ino, I'm awake."

Smirking to herself, she decided to be mean – switching on the light switch situated to her right side she waited for the inevitable.

"Gah! My eyes!"

Naruto pulled the covers over his head and waited for his eyes to get used to the slightly brighter atmosphere under his covers, allowing his eyes to adjust slowly. Popping his head out from underneath his covers he glared at the smiling blonde who now stood at the end of his bed.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

Naruto pouted, he was injured – she should be nice to him, right? Eh who was he kidding himself, this was **Ino**. He sighed, Shikamaru was right – women are troublesome, well except Hinata, she was an exception. With that thought crossing his mind he looked at Ino with worried eyes.

"Ino! How are Hinata-chan and Akemi?!"

Ino raised a brow at the suffix on Hinata's name but let it slide, seeing how Naruto was almost having a fit with being so worried.

"Don't worry Naruto, there both fine."

Naruto smiled and sat up slowly due to his still healing injuries, sliding his legs of the side of his bed he stood up slowly, on unsteady legs.

"You really shouldn't move around Naruto, you need to rest."

Naruto chuckled, they didn't seem to get the fact that he healed faster than everybody else, and that he hated doing nothing.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna go see how Hinata's doing."

Ino shook her head at Naruto and proceeded to explain that she was busy debriefing Jiraiya, while Naruto frowned at the news – he understood.

"Fine, I'm gonna go see the kids"

Before Ino could object there was a bright flash of yellow and he was gone, she was really going to have to ask how he did that.

* * *

**Ok, you got me - it's a dreaded filler! **

**Sorry, i just wanted to put something up for you guys.**

**2 long chapters will be put up over the weekend, never know might even get a 3rd one up. Please review.  
**

**Laters. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, FF has been playing up for me.**

**Over 7000 hits! Woot. Thanks for all your reviews, much love :)**

**(Disclaimer - i do not own Naruto ... curses. But i do own my OC's, though if you wish to use them in your stories just let me know.)  
**

**Onwards my minions!**

* * *

Walking up towards the large dojo situated at the back of the main building that he and his friends now lived in; Naruto could hear sounds of kunai hitting and children's voices. Opening the door a smile crossed his face, inside Konohamaru and his friends were teaching the kids how to throw kunai with Neji and Tenten's help. Closing the door gently behind him he walked up to Akemi who was sitting with her back against the wall looking towards the other children, next to her was Kiyoshi talking in a low tone. Naruto made his way over to the two and sat down on the other side of a startled Akemi.

"N-Naruto-niichan"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin at both her and Kiyoshi, though took a serious look upon his face.

"Are you ok, Akemi?"

Akemi nodded, tears evident in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Kiyoshi placed a hand on her shoulder as he began talking to Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto-niichan, we were exploring the village earlier and we found a really cool room! It had all musical stuff in it!"

Naruto smiled, this kid really did remind him of himself in his earlier years, so much energy that he seemed to radiate it.

"How about you guys show me it? It gets a bit boring around here, and at least that way Ino won't be able to find me."

Naruto chuckled when Kiyoshi's face lit up with excitement as he looked over to Akemi.

"Ne, Akemi-chan you coming? It'll be fun!"

Akemi looked up at his vibrant face and nodded shyly, as they both stood up Naruto picked Akemi up and sat her on his shoulder while taking Kiyoshi's small hand in his own. Nodding towards Neji and Tenten he preceded in letting himself be dragged out of the room by a hyperactive Kiyoshi.

Heaving the heavy doors open to what Naruto had thought was a single floored house, to the right of the main building, he blinked in disbelief. The room was full with old, dusty instruments; Acoustic guitars lining the walls, a grand piano was placed carelessly in one corner. An old tape player was placed facing towards a mini stage situated at the far back of the two roomed building. Opening the door to a storage closet to the right of the room he found several single stools that had been stacked upon each other rather hurriedly. The village people; prior the attack upon them, must have had a love for music and to have been a close knit community to have a place such as this in the centre of the small village.

Naruto smiled to himself; maybe he could teach some of the kids how to play the guitar. Yep, good old Naruto had learnt how to play the guitar while on his travels with Jiraiya, after all what else did he have to do when his Sensei went in to 'special' places to 'research'? The men around the area of those places that Jiraiya frequently visited had taken a liking to Naruto, having worn himself out after a good full days training he would usually spend part of the night with the guys, learning the guitar and laughing and joking. Apparently he was a natural at it, he was told that he had picked up the basics well, but he put that down to all ninja's needing to memorise things as they are told/shown. He had made himself laugh when he imagined Kakashi using his Sharingan to memorise how to play the guitar.

He remembered once, during a stay at one of Jiraiya's favourite 'research' location Naruto and a few of the other men had been requested to play a song. He shivered when he remembered how some of the old women had made him sing, he had tried to avoid singing in front of anybody else other than his good old companion – nature. Though the women were pleasantly surprised by his voice, it was then that Jiraiya had come bursting in to the room and laughing at how he had been forced to sing, and in his stupidly drunken state, had stated that singing was 'for women'. Oh how Naruto smiled when he remembered those many, many hand imprints upon Jiraiya's face the next morning – he could honestly say that those women would give Tsunade a run for her money when it came to beating on the pervert.

Kiyoshi ran towards the guitars with a huge smile on his face that threatened to reach the sides of his face. Picking one up, he coughed repeatedly as the mass of dust enveloped him. Once the dust had cleared Kiyoshi began to 'play' the guitar, the noise was almost unbearable as he continued. Racing over after having put Akemi near the piano, Naruto plucked the guitar from his grasp with a sigh.

"How 'bout I teach you how to play ... properly?"

Kiyoshi blinked as he looked in to Naruto's bright eyes, he nodded his head so thoroughly that Naruto was surprised that it didn't fall off in response. As Naruto began tuning the guitar that he had so rightly confiscated from Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi himself had found a smaller guitar and was trying to copy Naruto – with little Akemi giggling at his concentrated face. Naruto looked up and burst out laughing, the kid's face was priceless. Having tuned Kiyoshi's guitar also, he began to show him the basic notes and how to play the guitar properly.

Akemi was fascinated watching Naruto play a basic tune on the guitar, she thought that ninja's fought, and that was all that they did. Train, missions, and more training – wasn't that their life? These ninja that had came to help the kids at the school, Hinata-niichan, Naruto-niichan, and everybody else, they were so nice – ninja's were meant to be scary, weren't they? Akemi smiled to herself, she had wanted to become a ninja but her shyness had prevented her from asking for help in school, and even from making friends. But now she had Kiyoshi-kun, the other kids, even the adults; everyone seemed like a big happy family, something that she hadn't had before.

As Naruto was playing a simple tune on the guitar facing the two kids, Sakura and Ino peered through the open door of the building.

"I never knew Naruto could play guitar!"

Ino was shocked, was this guy the same baka that she had known in her gennin years? Sakura was also just as shocked, Naruto really had matured; but she would never have thought that he would have the patience needed to learn an instrument. She turned her head to Ino and whispered the plan to her blonde companion in crime.

Tenten, Neji, Hanabi and the Konohamaru corps were officially confused, the children that they were supervising had been taken off to god knows where by Ino and Sakura. Neji knew the children would be alright, but he was still confused – so to diminish his confused state he challenged Tenten to a spar. The gennin decided to follow their lead and began to spar 2 on 2, Konohamaru and Hanabi against Udon and Moegi.

Hinata cuddled closer to her pillow, oh how she loved her undisturbed dozing. After informing Jiraiya and the others of what had happened in detail, they had left her to rest. She decided that it must be afternoon sometime as she rolled on to her back, drifting of in to another giggle and blushing fit as she reminisced of her and Naruto's kiss on the balcony. She was jolted from her thoughts as Sakura and Ino burst in to the room with devious smirks upon their faces, the smirks that told you that you were either in for a great deal of pain, or you were about to be thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey Hinata-chan, awake I see?"

Hinata gulped, that was the false niceness coming in to play – she knew she had no chance of getting out of what they had planned for her. She might have stood a chance if it was just one of them, but both Sakura and Ino, damn she was screwed.

"H-hai Sakura-chan…"

'Kami let it be fast and painless.' She thought to herself as she sat up in her rickety bed. She should have just let those two enemy nin kill her, it would most probably have been less painful than whatever these two had planned for her.

"How are you feeling?"

'_Great, they were beating round the bush – if they are going to cause pain I'd rather them do it now and get it over with'_ Shocking how Inner-Hinata thinks isn't it? Hinata snapped from her thoughts and looked at the two kunoichi hesitantly.

"Fine, Arigato. H-How's Akemi-chan and Naruto-kun?"

Ino sat in the vacant chair next to the bed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh their both fine, no need to worry about them."

'_Dear Kami just get to the point already, or at least let me go back to my daydream.' _Hinata sighed; she was going to have to get it out of them what it was that they wanted.

"How a-are the other kids?"

Ino smiled, oh how well Hinata knew her and Sakura – she could tell that the two were up to something.

"Fine. Do tell Hinata, how has your 'get Naruto to notice me' plan going?"

'Crap, do they know already?' Hinata blushed, they couldn't know unless they were spying last night, and she hadn't sensed anybody else around.

"U-uh, w-well…"

'Damn my twiddling fingers, now they know there's something they don't know'

Sakura sat on the side of her bed on the side nearest to Ino's devious form. Looking at Hinata she knew there was something that she wasn't telling them, but instead of prying she decided to carry on with the plan.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, we wanna show you something."

At that point Hinata wondered if screaming would catch somebody's attention outside the room. She sighed, if it was Tenten or Temari they would probably help the two in whatever they were planning. _'Might as well get it over with'_ she thought to herself as she was dragged reluctantly out of her room.

Ok, Naruto was completely confused; since when was he a baby sitter? Not that he minded being around the kids, but Sakura and Ino had quite literally dumped them on him as he was talking to Akemi while Kiyoshi tried his hardest with a simple tune to play on the guitar. He was just glad that the two hadn't walked in when he was playing, he would probably had been forced to tell them everything about how he learnt it and to play for them.

He had gathered the kids near the stage as he sat on the edge of said stage; he was now contemplating what exactly he should do. The kids eyes were all fixed upon him, waiting for his next move. Naruto gulped as Akemi raised her hand, as if she were still in school.

"Uh, yes Akemi?"

He didn't like the glow in little Akemi's eyes, she was going to ask something embarrassing wasn't she?

"Can you sing us a song!?"

'_God Damnit I hate being right'_ Naruto started to sweat, he **really** didn't want to sing in front of the kids; it was embarrassing.

"Uh, I … Can't sing, Heh."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, that would work; now he wouldn't have to sing. Akemi's eyes started to water as they formed the well known 'puppy-dog' eyes, it was as if she knew his secret weakness.

"Pleeeeeeeeease"

'_Curse the cuteness!' _Naruto looked at the faces of the other kids for help, but found none. Kiyoshi was bouncing up and down in a sitting position, waiting for him to agree. The others, even Katsu the ice-block of this generation had a stern look in his eyes; as if daring him to say no.

"Uh, ok …"

Naruto sighed, this was not good – what on earth was he meant to sing? Naruto sat in a thinking pose, hand under his chin thinking of a song that he could sing. Then it came to him, he'd just sing one that he had wrote while training with Jiraiya, though he didn't have any music to go with it he would just wing it. After all he was Konoha's #1 most surprising ninja was he not?

* * *

**OMG major cleche (Spelling?) I know!**

**Sorry, i had a weird dream the other day about Naruto and music, lol.**

**Don't worry this is just a little bit of fun before more action.**

**Please review! **

**P.s. Anybody up for drawing some of my OC's? I love seeing people's OC's drawn on Deviantart and sites like that, it gives you more to imagine. But since i can't draw, i'll leave it up to other if they wish to draw them. Ta.**

**Marie, out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, Internets being a fishcake. **

**Haha, welcome to the cheesiness!**

Thanks for the reviews, almost 8000 views :O

* * *

Walking up the heavily overgrown path leading towards a large building situated to the side of the main building they had just come from, the three kunoichi could heard singing. Ino and Sakura looked towards each other as if piecing together who it could be that was singing. The voice they could hear was soft, yet masculine at the same time. 

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Hinata gasped silently as she looked through the gap in between the two heavy doors, she could see over the heads of the children a blonde head of hair, the owner had their eyes closed as they sang and strummed the guitar. **(A:N you do 'strum' right? I don't know I don't play guitar lol) **

Sakura and Ino both followed her lead, gasping at the sight before them. That beautiful voice, belonged to Naruto? Both kunoichi would have deadpanned if it wasn't for their need to stay quiet. All three Kunoichi snapped from their thoughts and listened.

_I know that you are someone special  
To you, I'd be, always faithful  
I want to be what you've always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Hinata held a closed fist up to her chest, what was this song? She had never heard it before. The three girls we're in deep thought as they continued to listen to the once dead-last shinobi sing to his hearts content, eyes still closed as he sang.

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine movin' forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry  
Come on, let's try_

Had Naruto written this? If so who was it for? These thoughts were circling both Ino and Sakura's thoughts. They had never heard this song before, and between them they had both heard most of the songs around the shinobi countries.

Hinata began to blush, had he written this for her? She shook her head at her thoughts, of course he hadn't; she wasn't associated with the word beautiful, It couldn't be about her. Her heart ached at the thought of Naruto writing it for someone other than her; he had said he loved her, right? **(A:N Insecure much?)**

_I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you really do  
There is nothin' left to hide_

Naruto let his eyes open, if just a fraction. He smiled at the expressions on the kid's faces, some of gentle shock and others of awe. He let his eyes close again as he began singing once more.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_  
Your beautiful soul, yeah.  
Ooooh.  
Ay yeyahhh.  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeaaahhh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Beautiful soul_

As Naruto finished the last note on the guitar he let his eyes open, he smiled as the children applauded him. Giving a overdramatic bow, Naruto looked towards the door; as a result he froze. After blinking several times he stood straight, eyes still on the three kunoichi standing in the large doorway towards the back of the room. The children turned around with curiosity as to what had caught Naruto's attention, without hesitation Akemi and Hotaru ran towards the three girls and jumped on them. Hinata, Ino and Sakura finally broke their gaze towards a shocked Naruto as they greeted the two girls.

Naruto decided to play it safe, they couldn't have been there the whole time, they were probably just shocked that he could play guitar. After all the ending of his song was just a guitar solo, they must have just heard that. Yeh, that was why they were shocked, he got worried for no reason. Letting a smile grace his tanned features he jogged towards a still wide-eyed Hinata and placed a long but soft kiss upon her gentle lips. Now being Naruto, he didn't think of the consequences of his actions; these consequences being silence. Pure unadulterated silence.

Naruto blinked as he released a shocked Hinata's lips, looking around he swallowed audibly. _'Well, fuck.'_ Realising his mistake, he turned to Hinata with apologetic eyes; though his gaze was met with a tranquil stare.

Hinata blinked away her dazed state as her brain started functioning correctly again; looking in to Naruto's deep cerulean eyes she resisted the urge to faint. Turning her head towards Sakura and Ino her mind raced, she really had not thought about telling anyone about her and Naruto yet. She sighed, she didn't really have to tell anybody now, give it a few minutes and everybody will know.

"KAWAII!!"

Both Sakura and Ino glomped a poor, confused Hinata as Naruto blinked and rubbed his ears at their loudness. Finally the two girls released the now blue in the face Hinata and mock glared at the couple.

"When did this happen?"

Sakura waved a finger at both of them with her other hand on her hip, looking from one to the other with an amused glint in her jade eyes.

"L-last night?"

Hinata prepared for the major interrogation she knew she was going to get, yet it hadn't come; thanks to Ino interupting, walking up to Naruto and poking his chest with amazing force for just one finger. **(A:N Oh Crackers and milk, that sounded so wrong.)**

"And you! Since when could you play guitar, and sing like **that**!?"

Naruto cursed, so they had seen him sing; Damnit. Naruto stepped away from Ino's deadly finger as it had begun to permanently indent his chest, looking at Hinata as if asking her for help.

"Uh, I learnt while training with Ero-Sennin."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck; he prayed silently that the two girls wouldn't ask him to sing another song. Luckily for Naruto his prankers mind set in and he instantly got an idea, grasping Hinata's small hand in his own calloused one he all but dragged her out of the building. Sakura and Ino were surprised, how rude! Just as they were about to give chase they turned around to a small killer intent. Upon recognising exactly where this killing intent was coming from they gulped. The children, obviously angry that they had driven their favourite 'baby-sitters' away were advancing on them, cracking their small knuckles with an evil glint in their eyes. Hotaru twirled a excessively sharp Kunai Tenten had given her, smiling a smile that resembled Gaara's maniacal smirks when being partially possessed by Shikaku during the invasion of Konoha over two years ago. **(A:N** **you know, where he does his creepy smile when he only has half of his body as a mini Shikaku? Yeh. )**

All that could be heard within the tiny village were shrieks that could give even veteran Shinobi nightmares. Ibiki smirked as he sensed perfectly thought out torture underway, oh how he would have loved to be there helping whom ever it was. Sighing, he went back to poking what remained of the squirrel that had given him a funny look while it sat on a tree branch, nibbling an acorn annoyingly; they were always good to practise on.

* * *

**Yep, Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney. (don't own it btw)**

**Sorry, it is unbelievable cheesy, i just had to add it.**

**Written while listening to **DBSK - Hug** (Love that song! Can't find any of their songs to download -cries- If anybody has any and can send them over msn PLEASE let me know - add me on msn (My e-mail, duh.) I will love you forever!)  
**

**I know it's short, it was just right to stop there as chapter 20 is going to be extra long since it's number 20.**

**Please review, much love.**

**Out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Woo, chapter 20! I had major writers block while writing this, so sorry if it isn't any good.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto but if i did it would totally have these couples in, for defo :P **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Much love.**

**JenSully: **Thanks for your reviews, hope this clenches your thirst for ShikaTema a little, don't worry - there will be more :)

**Iseriad: **Thanks, i wasn't to sure about the 'strumming' lol And nope, i don't have a BETA, it's just me :P

**ToxiChick13: **Heh, thanks. Hope you like this chapter :D

**Thanks to everyone else as well, i just selected a few reviews to reply to.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Once the kids had given up on harming both Ino and Sakura for being the cause of Naruto and Hinata's disperse, they decided to play with the instruments. As Sakura looked out side of a large moulded window situated near the door, she noticed a dark haired Konoha shinobi sat atop the roof of a near by building. Smirking to herself she made her way over to Ino who was scowling at the uneven haircut she had received from Hotaru.

"I'm gonna go meet somebody; you'll be ok with the kid's right? Cool Ja."

Sakura said this so fast that she was gone before Ino could even register what she had said, blinking several times as her brain pieced together the sentence and her location.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura smirked as she heard Ino's scream, receiving a raised eyebrow from Sasuke who had acknowledged her presence on the roof he was sitting on. Sakura just shrugged and took his hand, leaping off the rooftops towards a more secrete location. Ino watched as the two leapt of the building, cursing to herself. _'Ok, that's Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke… OMGWTFBBQ'n'Pickles! How the hell did those two get boyfriends without me knowing!?' _Oh, she was pissed alright. Then it hit her, was the only one left without a boyfriend? She counted on her fingers, concentration evident on her pale features. _'Shika and Temari, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten. God Damnit I AM the only one without a boyfriend!'_

Oh Ino was just peachy, not only was she the only girl in the Rookie 9 without a boyfriend, she was stuck with a load of kids in a room with instruments. Damn she was getting a headache, she silently prayed for a saviour; not really caring who, just SOMEBODY. Right at that moment Lee chose to enter the building, as Ino took note of who had entered one thought crossed her mind. Hell no. No way in hell was she going to do anything with Lee other than beat on him or … She smirked.

"Lee! Thank Kami your hear, I need to go do something – you don't mind watching the kid's do ya?"

Lee blinked, she didn't shout at him, and she smiled. _'Weirdo'_ he thought to himself.

"Of course Ino! I shall look after the next generation of youthfull Konoha!"

Tears were streaming down his rounded face as he made his statement… to thin air. Ino hadn't even waited for his creepy response; she had simply left the kid's with a silent prayer for their sanity.

'_Hmm, look at the size of it. How I'd love to just sit on it, oh that would be great. It is an odd one though, they aren't usually that long. I prefer the rounder ones, they give me more joy.'_

**(A:N lol I tried to make it sound wrong.)**

Shikamaru was abruptly shaken from his reverie of watching the clouds as he was kicked rather roughly in his ribs, looking up, he scowled.

"Troublesome woman, you do know you're not meant to abuse your own boyfriend."

Shikamaru noticed Temari sat down on the soft grass next to him, placing her fan down, making sure it was still in reach in case she needed to abuse him some more. He sighed, he was always being beaten to a pulp by her, for one reason or another; though he wouldn't tell anybody, sometimes he enjoyed it. Oh yes, Shikamaru was a naughty one alright. How he loved his families control over shadows, giving hem control over _other people_. Shikamaru chuckled to himself; he had gotten himself a free _show_ a few weeks back when he had used his technique on Temari. She wasn't too happy about it though, but during the show – she didn't have much say. True he had gotten the beating from hell afterwards, but it was worth it. Shikamaru remembered her state of undress, stemming a small nose bleed, he nodded; Yep, it was defiantly worth it.

Temari sighed as she leant back on her elbows, even though Konoha and Suna were at war, they also seemed to be at peace; for once. In this small village where they had settled in to it seemed like they were all one big family. The children had taken extremely well to Hinata, Naruto and Akamaru. Poor Akamaru must be resting his back, the amount of piggy-back rides he had given the children. Naruto and Hinata had surprised her, she had thought they would both be good with children but they were amazing. Though Naruto was childish at heart, she had seem him be mature and caring when needed. He would always boost the spirits of the kid's, cracking jokes with them and even pulling a few harmless pranks with Kiyoshi. Hinata she decided would make a great mother; she always made time for the children and would make sure they were happy, fed, clean etc.

Looking over at Shikamaru who now had his eyes closed, she smiled. He had finally asked her out a few months back, though it wasn't how one would usually be asked out – she knew it was the best she could get out of him. It went something like: _'Oi, troublesome woman – hurry up and get ready will ya', we do have reservations you know.'_Romantic, ne? Temari chuckled, though he was annoying; he was a gentleman. He hadn't even made a move all night, that was until she had dragged him in to an alley and ravished him when he was walking her back to the hotel she was staying at while she was in Konoha.

They had even figured out how they could spend more time with each other, after a talk with both Tsunade and Gaara they had come to an agreement. Shikamaru would spend one month in Suna, while Temari was there; then the next month they would both be in Konoha. They were both representatives of their village's; Temari would finish her work and then beat on Shikamaru till he completed his. Temari nodded internally, they made a good team and even Shikamaru knew it.

Shikamaru looked down at the dark blonde hair that was now settled upon his chest; he let a small smile grace his features as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Leaning his pineapple shaped head back on his arm, looking back up to the clouds that were floating peacefully in the sky he sighed in content.

Meanwhile a spiky haired young blonde had finally stopped, in front of him was a small waterfall situated at in the forestry just behind the small village. Looking back at the poor kunoichi he had practically dragged all this way he let his infamous smile appear. Hinata finally caught her breath and smiled in return, letting go of his hand she removed her Zori and let her feet slip in to the warm water as she sat on the bank. Naruto took he place beside her, his hand behind her taking all his weight as he continued to smile at the scene before him. He knew Hinata loved waterfalls, while he was training with Jiraiya he had figured out that the person he had seen 'dancing' on the waterfall in his gennin years was indeed Hinata. He wouldn't let her know that he knew, he would save her the embarrassment – after all he had seen her naked, even if it was just her silhouette. Oh, the nosebleeds he had gained from that image, Jiraiya had often pestered him about it but he would told the old lecher he would never tell him as he knew he would only use it in his pervy books.

Hinata shyly leant her head on his broad shoulder, she knew, by the time they got back everybody would know about them. She probably should thank Ino and Sakura, at least now she wouldn't have to tell anybody.

"Heh, Sorry about back there, I didn't think."

Hinata giggled, personally she didn't exactly mind getting kissed by Naruto, and he was a surprisingly good kisser. She blushed at the thought as she snuggled closer to him.

"I-it doesn't matter, Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled, thank god she wasn't annoyed with him; his smile grew wider as his eyes glinted mischievously. Without warning he gently pushed Hinata in to the water, laughing as she came to the surface spluttering and red faced.

'_Oh, it's on.'_ Hinata was surprised that he had pushed her, but then again this was **Naruto**. She wouldn't let him get away with it that easily though. Fake tears formed in her eyes as she stood in the chest deep water, blinking rapidly to add effect. Naruto noticed this and his face automatically went from smiling to a worried expression. He leant over the bank and started to apologise in rapid concession. He didn't notice the small smirk on Hinata's angelic like face as he was to busy begging to be forgiven. With a powerful pull on his collar, Hinata pulled him face first in to the water as she let out a giggle. Little did she know that during her giggle fit, Naruto had swam behind her while still underwater.

Hinata let out a small yelp as she was grabbed from behind by two strong arms, and pulled against a hard chest. Hinata quickly turned around to be met by two orbs of cerulean that were laughing at her in their own right. Naruto didn't know Hinata could be so fun; he smirked as he stepped forwards. Hinata lost her footing, reaching out towards the embankment for support; a shadow loomed over her. Naruto was close now, practically pinning her against the embankment with an amused smirk evident on his tanned features. Naruto put his hands on either side of Hinata, lowering his head slightly as his smirk transformed in to his foxy grin. Hinata, having gotten over her shock decided to play along – he wouldn't win this one. Hinata let a small smile creep its way on to her face as she pulled Naruto even closer by his jacket that was open, revealing the tight muscle t-shirt he wore underneath. Naruto was so surprised by her actions that he didn't even see her smile grow widen as she pulled his head down to her level. Her soft lips pressed against his gently, Naruto let his eyes close slowly as he returned her kiss.

The kiss deepened and became more intense, their bodies leaving no gap between them. Just as one of Naruto's hands left the embankment and headed towards Hinata's head to deepen the kiss further; his still moving lips were met with air. He opened his eyes in surprise, only to be greeted with a laughing Hinata, sat back on the bank. Naruto blinked several times as if registering what just happened. Then it hit him; Hinata was **toying **with him, she had gotten him so enticed in the kiss just to cut it off short. So she wanted to play tease huh? He'd show her.

Hinata stopped laughing as she saw Naruto's grin, what was he planning? Her thought were answered when he took of his jacket, throwing it to the side of her. Hinata blinked, was that it? It was then that she noticed his T-shirt, clinging tightly to his well chiselled abs and chest. Hinata fought hard to keep her blush down, but it only intensified when he lifted himself of the water antagonising slow. The muscles on his arms on chest moved with each other as they worked on pulling Naruto's weight up. Add that factor to how his unruly blonde hair was now wet and clinging to his face. Cerulean piercing through the gaps in between the damp hair, Hinata was enticed by his appearance. She gave up trying to keep her blush under control as he finally made it on to the bank, eyes firmly locked with her own. Her heart beat was racing, damn, she had lost this round.

Naruto laughed when Hinata pouted, his inner self doing a victory dance as he realised just how cute she looked when she pouted, especially with a small blush still settled upon her cheeks. Naruto crawled forwards a small fraction on his hands and knees so he was now face to face with her, their noses touched as Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto leaned in for another kiss; it was fair for him to get a reward for winning, no?

Sakura sat, with her back to Sasuke's chest as the watched the two young shinobi from afar. Sakura was giggling at their cuteness, and how Hinata seemed to get a lot more confidence when Naruto as around now that they were an item. Sasuke smirked, so the dobe had gotten a girl for himself. Though Sasuke also cursed internally, he just hoped Sakura wouldn't expect those sorts of things from him; Sasuke unintentionally shivered at the thought. Uchiha's do not **play** around like that.

As if she read his mind, Sakura turned to look him in the eyes over her shoulder and smiled; bright jade eyes glistening with laughter.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I know you won't do anything like that."

She smirked, maybe she would play with him some, and it was always fun after all.

"Or, you wouldn't be able to pull it off as well as Naruto."

Sasuke eye twitch, the **dobe** wasn't allowed to beat him, at anything. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sakura turned to face forwards again. With Inner-Sasuke cheering him on, he leaned his head forwards slightly, purposely breathing on Sakura's exposed neck causing her to shiver. He smirked; this is going to be fun.

Sasuke let his lips graze the side of her neck, close enough for her to feel the softness of his lips, but not close enough to be full contact. He made his way up to the bottom of her ear, nibbling as she gasped silently. _'Yep. This is going to be __**a lot **__of fun.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled her to him gently and continued to attack her exposed skin.

Ino collapsed. She had given up trying to find the 'couples' _'CURSE THEM ALL' _she thought to herself as she frowned. Closing her eyes, she let sleep consume her; her lullaby was the sound of crunching crisps **(Chips, if you're American. lol) **slowly getting closer to her prone form that was lying upon the soft grass somewhere within the little village.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes etc.**

**Sorry if you don't like Major fluff lol Action will come, don't worry.  
**

**Hope you liked the Lee bit, i love him :D I'll try to put him in more.**

**Please review!**

**Action Next chapter! **

**Ja. **


	21. Chapter 21

Tsunade and the Shinobi with her were running at a fast past through dense forestry as they made their way towards what they hoped, was safety. Tsunade had managed to get in contact with Jiraiya a couple of days ago; he had told her in a code known only to the two of them, where he and a few other Konoha shinobi were seeking refuge.

Shibi's team had arrived back at the cage the same time as Jiraiya's letter, having found the Konoha ninja they had been searching for dead. In the letter she had sent back to Jiraiya she had voiced her plans and worries. She had sent Genma, Gai, Yamato and Kurenai back to Konoha to scout the area and if possible search for survivors, warning them to avoid any confrontation with the enemy at all cost.

Jiraiya, having received Tsunade's reply had sent out Kankuro, Shino, Anko and Neji with the same instructions, and also instructions to meet up with the team Tsunade had sent if possible. Each team were told to only be gone a week at the most, and warned against making any radical moves against the opposing ninja.

Having consulted with the elder shinobi within his small force, Jiraiya had devised a plan for the near future. They would stay at the village, using it as their base. A counter attack would be possible as soon as Tsunade's team arrived, meanwhile though he had the chunin training the gennin and children in combat. Of course both he and Tsunade would not send the children out, but they wanted them to be as prepared as they could. The training so far had gone well; the children were growing leaps and bounds, in both skill and knowledge. Naruto's mass Kage bunshin was being used to its fullest, giving each child several clones to work with and spa against.

It had been three days since the teams had been sent towards Konoha, by Jiraiya's calculation Tsunade and the others should be arriving sometime tomorrow; at least that was what he hoped. Konoha and Suna would not be able to create much of a counter attack on Sound if their Hokage and the shinobi accompanying her didn't arrive safely.

Nightfall was approaching fast as Jiraiya gazed over the vast greenery that surrounded his temporary home, sighing to himself as his gaze fell upon the moon. _'Full moon, hmm?'_ As his gaze drifted through the many stars visible on this clear night, his features seemed to age dramatically as a small frown found its way upon his face. _'Hurry Tsunade, your Shinobi need you.'_ With that said to the stars he leapt from the roof, landing gracefully without a sound as he began his sweep of the outer walls that surrounded the village.

Tenten smiled to herself as she managed to split a kunai with the senbon she had thrown, it was extremely difficult to do; but she was a weapons mistress – she did the impossible when it came to weapons. She glanced around the large dojo, sweat glistening on her forehead. Everyone had been continuously training, leaving just three or four shinobi with all their energy at any time, just in case. Even the children, who were not of official low gennin level, had been training unbelievable amounts. Everyday each of the rookie 9 would be asked by several kids to teach them something of chunin level, even little Akemi had tried to get Lee to train her in taijutsu. Being Lee he hadn't refused, but he had gone too easy on the small girl – she was talented for a 7 year old.

**A:N - **This is so frustrating! This is all i've got after trying to write this chapter for about a week! I know mostly where i want the Fic to go, but i just can't write anything decent down. Of course, not being able to write anything down annoys me, making writing this Fic more of a chore than fun. Im going to leave this fic for a good week and see if i get any inspiration to write, if not im afraid i might just give up on this Fic.

Im really sorry if you got in to this story and were looking forward to what i was planning next, i hope you understand - if not i'll accept your flames etc.

But **please** if you are an author yourself and wish to use any idea's from my fic, please do! Or even if you wish to carry on where i crumbled, please do - just remember to tell me so i can read it.

Again im very sorry for disappointing you all, i really am - i would just prefer to write something i had fun with like my other Fic, you know?

Btw thanks to all of you who stayed with me up until now and frequently reviewed, and im especially sorry to you guys!

Also sorry if you were looking forward to this chapter, i just thought it would be nice if you guys knew what was going on rather than me just not up-date.

Thanks, and sorry again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Im so sorry for taking so long, but i finally got over my writers block and came out with a chapter! and it's even extra long for you guys!**

**Thanks to all of you who have waited patiently, i know i am annoying. lol**

**Especially thanks to JenSully, Without you i probably wouldn't have got this Chapter out - seriously thanks for all your help and i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jiraiya leapt to the next tree, closely followed by a determined looking Tsunade. Tsunade and her group had turned up at the same time as the scouts that had been sent to Konoha did. The scouts had informed them both of the changes to Konoha, how there were not nearly as many Sound shinobi left as they thought there would be; it even seemed that the Rock and cloud shinobi that had been gathered to help Orochimaru's forces had returned home. Tsunade's eyes had glinted with hope as she heard the news about the dwindling forces of Orochimaru, though this hope had been diminished when she had heard that they had found no other Konoha shinobi on their travels. Tsunade's scout team had found that any Konoha shinobi that were taken alive by Orochimaru's forces had been taken to his hideout; this was where they were heading now. 

The team following them consisted of the most unprecedented talent to come out of the leaf, Naruto's generation had far exceeded the last, and with this knowledge the team had hope. Hope that they would come out of this battle on top, hope that no one else need die for pitiful matters such as the Snake's greed. With this counter attack, they would end this meaningless war, they would destroy Orochimaru.

They had spent the last month training themselves especially for this one chance mission, though they had left Matsuri, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka and the gennin behind with the children – the force that Jiraiya and Tsunade were leading was indeed something of legend. They had the best of the clans, Neji and Hinata representing the widely known talent of the Hyuuga. Sasuke willing to show anybody that the Uchiha would not be diminished, that they were capable of feelings, and on top of that – they were capable of surviving, whatever the opposition may think. Also with them they had the three known remainders of the Inuzuka clan, ferocious and willing to destroy those who stood in their way with strength unrivalled by many. Aburame were represented also, with Shibi and his son, who Shibi himself stated could easily give him a run for his money many a time. The leaders and heirs to the Ino, Shika, Chou formation – willing to do whatever they could to help their village, their home, and of course their friends.

Though the clans were represented, the individuals amongst the team seemed to stand out even more. Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the Godaime Hokage was fuelled for the fight, her strength and abilities only surpassed by the Hokage herself, though the Hokage had admitted often that in only a few years Sakura could easily overtake herself in terms of strength and medical practise. Though Tsunade was still wiser, Sakura's amazing brain allowed her to think for not only herself but also for others, to see through deception and over come obstacles. Her quick thinking and knowledge only surpassed by those of the Nara clan and the wiser generations. Tenten, the weapons specialist was stocked up with all the weapons you could imagine, she wasn't just fighting for herself or her team mates, she was fighting for her village and to prove that kunoichi were capable of anything. Lee had already proved to Konoha that he could be a great shinobi even without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, he had proved it to himself and his team mates on countless mission – now he was determined to show that bastard snake that his thirst for all the jutsu's in the world was meaningless. He and his friends would stop him, no matter what. The sensei's, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi, void of Asuma obviously where there with their determination only surpassed by the younger generation and the two sannin. The sensei's would openly admit that their students had surpassed them, though they themselves may have more experience and are wiser, they knew that came with time and that especially with this time of war – the teenagers would undeniably gain masses of experience.

Gaara, his siblings and Baka were not to be surpassed in determination either, they knew that some of their shinobi had escaped, and after the war was over they were going to rebuild a bigger and better Suna. Gaara was not about to let his village down completely, he had already berated himself for not being able to do more – killing that snake and his army was the only piece of mind he would be able to get, that and rebuilding his village obviously.

Ibiki, Yamato and Anko were riled up, though for different reasons, these reasons would simply trace back to Orochimaru. They knew he was behind all this, and once they defeated him and his lowly army they would be able to force the other countries to back off. Obviously it would take time for them to even begin to trust either of the two countries that had betrayed them, but they didn't exactly want another war after this one.

Tsunade stopped the group with a swift hand signal, prompted by Sasuke who had informed her of their location. They were now as close as they could be comfortably, especially with night slowly falling around them. With a nod to Jiraiya, they dropped down to the ground from the high canopy.

"We rest here tonight, tomorrow at dawn we'll take that damn snake down."

With affirmative nods and responses all around, Jiraiya looked around and checked their numbers.

"Tsunade's group don't get too comfortable, you will move to a different location – they lesser our numbers in one spot, the lesser the chances are that they will find us."

Turning to Tsunade they left the group to talk quietly amongst themselves, as they sat upon several fallen trees. The two sannin determined a plan that would hopefully come out successful; they sectioned people off to teams who would grant them a better advantage over the enemy. The two headed back to what would be the main camp and called the other shinobi to form a seated semi-circle around them.

"Ok, we've devised a plan to best suit our needs – exterminating this bastard."

With a few grins and nods all around, Jiraiya continued with his brief.

"We have sectioned you guys in to teams; the teams will consist of people you know well and those with abilities that will help yours to be more effective."

Jiraiya could tell they had prepared themselves for anything earlier, they knew that they might not come back to their home alive – but they knew that their friends and/or family would succeed. The will of fire was alight in everyone's eyes before him, he couldn't help but smile.

"The teams will be as followed. Both teams of Ino-Shika-Chou will help us infiltrate, Shikato and his team will take the south, while Shikamaru and his team will take the north. Baki and Kankuro will support Ino-Shika-Chou(1) While Temari and Gaara support Ino-Shika-Chou(2)."**(A:N The older 3 will be Ino-Shika-Chou(1) and the younger 3 will be Ino-Shika-Chou(2) from now on.)**

With nods from those mentioned, he carried on, making sure there weren't any mistakes in their plan while he did so.

"Tenten, Lee and Neji will come from the west, supported by Shibi and Ebisu. Meanwhile Sai and Yamato take the east, supported by Anko and Ibiki and Tsume."

He could see several shinobi's eyebrows furrow, he knew they were wondering what the rest will be doing – so he decided to fill them in, sooner rather than later. He of all people knew that Shinobi did not like to be kept waiting, especially for information.

"We will give you teams five minutes, I want you guys to kill and create as much confusion as possible. If it gets too much, retreat to our lines."

Jiraiya sighed, he was getting too old for this – but he knew these shinobi needed him and Tsunade; they needed to be lead in such dire times, and he and his ex-team mate were the best candidates.

"Once those five minutes are up, the teams that follow will come in to action."

Jiraiya loved to create suspense, he needed a laugh, but a bonk to the head from Tsunade soon got him to carry on.

"Tsunade will head in from the south, with support from Shizune. I will head in from the north with Kurenai to support me. Hinata, Shino and Kakashi will take the east while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will come from the west."

Gai had tears in his eyes, he hadn't been mentioned – but as soon as he was about to make a speech about how his youthfulness should have been used better, he was stopped by Jiraiya's hand being raised.

"Gai, I want you to come from the north also, but you are needed because of your speed. Granted Lee is as fast as you, but he will be working with his team. I want you there to help anybody that you can, if you see anybody being overwhelmed, don't thing twice – help them as soon as possible. I don't want any of you to do anything drastic that may not only endanger yourself but your team mates around you."

While the others nodded slowly, understanding where he was coming from, Gai was once again stopped from talking about youth by a glare from Kurenai.

"I understand that we may not all come out of this alive, but I want you to know – you do have an option to retreat if you think it is necessary. "

Tsunade glared at Naruto, knowing that he would be the one who would disobey her orders. A small cough came from Jiraiya, looking pointedly at Tsunade who in turn nodded in apology – she hadn't let him finish.

"If you come across either Kabuto or Orochimaru, do not approach them – leave them to either Me, Tsunade or Kakashi if he is with Yamato, though I will allow Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto to take on Kabuto."

He raised a hand to silence those who did not understand why Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke should be able to confront the man and not them.

"Those I just mentioned have experience with Kabuto, they know of his attacks and what he fights like."

With that said silence was once restored to the small clearing, Silently Jiraiya was glad of the genjutsu's he and Tsunade had put around the area to prevent being seen and also sound escaping. Tsunade continued Jiraiya's speech for him, confirming that it was what both her team mate and she herself ordered.

"Orochimaru is a very tricky opponent as you know, please do not attempt to fight him or stop him yourself. Leave it to the people Jiraiya mentioned – I don't want to loose any more of my shinobi unnecessarily."

Murmurs of agreement rang out through their temporary encampment, as the shinobi nodded – understanding what they had been told.

"My group come with me, I will inform you all of what I know about Orochimaru and his forces as we set up our own small camp, not far from here. Remember, we meet here just before dawn. And Jiraiya, please remember to tell the others all you know about Orochimaru and his forces also."

With a nod from Jiraiya, she and her squad left the clearing towards the east, leaving a smaller group looking at Jiraiya intently. He sighed, he just wanted some sleep damn it – he was **definitely **getting too old for this.

Once Jiraiya had informed the shinobi of all he knew about Orochimaru and his silly shinobi, which in all only took around 15 minutes, he left them to their own devises. The older shinobi seemed to group together, talking about the impending battle, as the younger shinobi also group together – though not for the same reason. They were talking and all in all trying to enjoy what could be their last night with each other, the couples especially.

Sakura and Sasuke sat a small distance away from the group, as did Naruto and Hinata. Within the group Temari was leaning against a dozing Shikamaru while playing with his hand that was in her lap while the others just talked.

Sakura leant back against Sasuke's hard chest as she sighed, she didn't bare to think of the possibilities tomorrow could bring, instead she decided to enjoy what little time she may have left. Sensing her discomfort Sasuke pulled her closer to him, leaning his chin upon her shoulder. Sasuke began whispering sweet nothing in to her ear which in turn caused her to blush, whether it was the close proximity and that his breath on her ear made that made her shiver, or what he was actually saying – we will never know.

Naruto kissed Hinata on her 'cute little nose' as he had dubbed it, while she was curled up in between his legs like a cat. His right arm was leaning on his right leg that was bent, while his other was wrapped around Hinata gently but possessively. He wanted to stay in this position forever, but he knew he couldn't. He thought back to his parting with Iruka, how both of them had sworn to protect the ones they were with – he would keep his word, and he knew Iruka would keep his.

_Flashback_

"_Heh, I'll see you in a little while kids." _

_Naruto put Kiyoshi and Akemi down from his grasp to hug each of the children separately, much like what Hinata was doing – but without the tears. Walking over to a solemn looking Iruka he smiled._

"_Don't worry Iruka, I'll be back – I've still gotta become Hokage you know!"_

_Iruka laughed as he brought Naruto in to a fatherly hug._

"_Promise me you'll do everything you can to protect the Kids, just in case."_

_With a nod from Iruka he smiled wider._

"_I will Naruto, and the same goes for you – don't let anything happen to your friends."_

_Naruto laughed as he released the hug, stepping back to look Iruka fully in the eye._

"_I wont let anything happen to my __**Family**__, Don't worry."_

_And with that, the group departed. Both shinobi would keep their promises, as long as they were alive, they would do everything within their power to protect their __**Family**_

_End flashback_

Determination flashed in his cerulean eyes as he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to defeat the snake bastard and also to protect his friends as he did so. He knew the consequences of the counter-attack and that not everybody would make it, but he along with the others would do their best to protect their friends and loved ones. Their will of fire would never diminish, he was sure of that much. Their will of fire would burn that cursed snake to the ground and further.

* * *

**Alright, i have it all set up for some ACTION! Woot.**

**Ideas are welcomed, sorry for any spelling mistakes etc.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review with your thoughts!**

**Laters. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Woah, this took me like an hour and a half to get right!**

**You guys have been great, waiting patiently for this chapter and supporting me. **

**So i give you, an extra long chapter! over 3k words :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Iruka was breathing heavily, staring down a sound shinobi that had dared to attempt an attack on one of the kids. Orochimaru had sent a small force to the village they were using as their base, obviously a simple scout squad. But when the sound Shinobi realised they out numbered the Konoha shinobi easily, they decided to go on the attack. Genma had already fallen in the first rush, but in return he had taken out at least 4 of the chunin level shinobi within the attacking force. Looking to his side he saw Kotetsu and Izumo working together perfectly, they weren't best friends for nothing; they knew each others strengths and weaknesses, using that knowledge to their advantage. Matsuri and Hanabi we're a few feet behind the first line that contained himself and the other older shinobi. The two girls were ready to take down any damned shinobi that dared get past their teacher, with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi forming a semi circle around the young children; ready to launch in to action should their help be needed.

Iruka ducked under the arm of his sudden attacker, stabbing his kunai in to the sound shinobi's under arm and pulling the man's face towards his knee. Spinning on his left hand he kicked the man away, righting himself he was caught of guard by a stray kunai, using the weapon that had just imbedded itself in to his right leg, he blocked several more kunai meant for him. Once the barrage of Kunai had halted, he launched the kunai towards the man responsible. As the man was busy with parrying the oncoming attack, Iruka ran forwards with blinding speed, appearing behind the man and slitting his throat without even a grimace. With a glance to the right, he noticed a man with a scroll that resembled Tenten's. Within a second the man was launching hundreds of weapons towards the group of children and younger shinobi, Iruka couldn't help but smirk when he saw Hanabi form Kaiten and blast away the offending weapons. With a frown Iruka ran towards the man, letting out a primal yell he punched the man with all he had, causing him to fly in to another shinobi and take them both through a wall of a building.

As Hanabi stopped spinning from her Kaiten, a head of brown hair obscured her vision. The head of brown hair belonged to none other than Konohamaru, who at this moment in time was pushing a Sound shinobi away from Hanabi in a battle of strength; Kunai against Kunai.

"BASTARD!"

With that said, Konohamaru pushed the man away with unbelievable strength for a 12 year old. Without even a glance back towards Hanabi he leapt forwards, slicing the man's face. Said man stumbled backwards, this being his undoing. Hanabi appeared behind the struggling man and simple sent a quick and well aimed Jyuuken strike to the base of his neck – killing the man instantly.

Konohamaru flashed a smile to the Hyuuga, but within the second it was gone as he noticed Moegi and Udon being overwhelmed as they tried to protect the children. In a flash both he and Hanabi were behind the attackers, aiding their childhood friends in battle.

Iruka glanced around the area they were fighting in, rubble covered the once grassy area, and blood splattered up the outside of the buildings walls. Iruka frowned, children shouldn't see these sights. He knew it was inevitable for Shinobi to end up killing, and seeing brutal battles – but they should be older. Hearing Konohamaru yell, he spun to check what was happening. He smiled, he was sure his grandfather wouldn't have been too pleased with the language, but he would definitely proud that his grandson had just taken out a Jounin level sound shinobi with only the help of another gennin. 

Iruka was shaken from his reverie as he sensed a punch aimed straight for his face, moving just in time, he grabbed the offenders hand and used their momentum to launch them in to another oncoming shinobi. An injured Kotetsu was launched in to his vision, crashing in to the wall of an already fallen building. Glancing towards a cornered Izumo, he rushed to help – only to be halted by a Sound jounin. Frowning he launched himself at the shinobi with a yell;

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

Iruka threw two kunai that the jounin simple dodged. Iruka smiled, as the shinobi realised his mistake; all be it too late. Iruka yanked his hands back, crossing over the front of his body – sending the string attacked kunai in to the back of the enemies head. Without even congratulating himself on making it work, he sped off towards Izumo's location.

Katsu and Hotaru glanced towards each other; they were in front of the younger children, ready to protect them from any weapon or shinobi that dared an attempt to attack them. They felt it was their responsibility as the eldest to protect the younger ones, but also to help wherever they could. With a nod to each other, Katsu vanished with amazing speed even for a gennin. He returned to the front of the group with many kunai he had grabbed from the ground, the result of Hanabi's Kaiten.

Passing half the pile to Hotaru, while the other children looked on intently, waiting for their next move.

"Y-your not going out their, are you brother?"

Yori peeked round from Kiyoshi's side, having been forced behind the boy by Kiyoshi himself. 

Katsu flashed a rare grin to his brother, knowing that his little brother worried for everyone a little too much.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna help the adults from here."

Yori nodded his small head which now had Kiyoshi's hand on, looking up to the older boy he smiled.

"Heh, these guys have no chance against Hotaru and your brother's aim."

Kiyoshi ruffled the smaller boy's hair, hoping to ease his fear.

Miu put her hand on Yori's shoulder, causing the boy to look towards her.

"He's right, even if one sound shinobi gets past the adults and gennin, we'll kick their ass! "

Her brother Ren appeared by her side, nodding enthusiastically in agreement with his sister. Akemi also nodded from Kiyoshi's other side, not trusting her voice to avoid stuttering.

Hotaru smiled, looking back to Katsu.

"Come on then baka, launch away."

Katsu frowned lightly at his acquired nickname from Hotaru, sighing and putting his attention back on the battle that was still raging before them. He noted that the attacking force was now down to half their previous numbers, there looked to be only 15 of them left.

"Alright, but remember to only fire at someone who looks distracted."

Hotaru sighed, she wasn't that stupid – jeez, stupid ice-block thinking he's better than everyone else just because he's older.

An unconscious Izumo was now being carried back to the children by Iruka, who was avoiding all fights, but still launching jutsu to aid the others as he retreated. Appearing suddenly next to the young children he was surprised, Katsu and Hotaru were looking on at the battle with fierce concentration, launching a kunai every now and then – covering his retreat and also attacking the distracted sound shinobi. He smiled, every generation surpassed the generation before, no? Well this generation would defiantly have their hands full in surpassing both Naruto's generation and Konohamaru's, but he believed that with the held of the 'rookie 9', Gai's team and Konohamaru and his friends, they could easily do so.

Iruka placed Izumo behind the children, confirming that he was indeed alive and not to worry about him – just try to guard him from stray kunai. Iruka was shocked with the response he got, all the children, even little Akemi nodded – eyes filled with determination. He smiled internally, nodding in thanks to them, he rushed back in to the action. He noticed Moegi and Udon launching chunin level long range attacks from where they stood, allowing them to attack and also defend. Hanabi and Konohamaru were moving forwards slightly, obviously ready to help since it was now only Iruka, Matsuri and an injured Kotetsu fighting the 10 sound shinobi left.

Matsuri Shunshin'd behind a surprised Sound chunin, raising her hand and placing it against his back.

"Kaze no Yaiba!"

Wind sliced through the man's back, splattering his organs on the ground in front of him. Matsuri's eyes were laced with guilt and sadness, but also contained hatred. She hated to kill, even though she was a shinobi and knew it came with the job, she still couldn't get used to it. If you enjoyed killing, you were not a shinobi, you were a murderer. Taking somebody else's life could not be condemned, but to protect her friends, she would kill. She would kill any of the bastard snake's shinobi, but she wouldn't enjoy it.

She used Kawarimi just in time to avoid being sliced in two by a short sword swung by a sound jounin. Reappearing to the right of the man, she charged in, sliding at his feet causing the man to jump. While the man was in mid air he attempted another strike with his sword, only to be blocked with a small metal fan, a kick to his mid section shook him from his shocked state. Matsuri launched herself in to the air after the man, kicking him once more in the air, she returned to the ground. Pulling out another fan, identical to her first one, the crossed her arms above her head. She sliced at the air above her with one fan, calling out the name of her next jutsu.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu"

A large gust of wind bellowed beneath the man, upon reaching his prone form in the air, it sliced at his skin. Attempting to shield his body from the attack, the man crossed his arms over his face and upper chest, resulting in deep cuts to his lower body and arms. Having thought the attack was over; the man smirked and moved his arms, only to fall down towards the ground again.

He never met the ground; Matsuri sliced at the air with her second fan, successfully tearing at the man's body, blood covering her and her fans. She silently thanked Temari for teaching her this attack; the older kunoichi had said something about a 'thank you' for making Gaara smile an actual smile, rather than a smirk. Matsuri blush had rivalled Hinata's that day, especially when Gaara had come to see her perform the jutsu. Not only that, but she had noticed that once she had performed the jutsu, Gaara had smiled; proving Temari's point, also earning her several days of teasing from the blonde kunoichi.

Konohamaru glanced to the right, eyes wide. 3 of the remaining Sound shinobi were slowly wearing Iruka out, slashing at his body with shuriken. 

'_Their… their messing with him! Their messing with Iruka-sensei!"_

Matsuri was on her knees, her chakra was spent, glancing to her left she saw Kotetsu in the same position. A shadow loomed over her crouched form, looking up, she saw a horrible site. The man's face was made up of scars, more extreme than Ibiki's scars, his hair was a greasy black colour, his eyes a sickly yellow. She tried to stand but found that she couldn't, this man was stronger than the others they had thought. He laughed at her plight, a sickly laugh that made it sound as though he was coughing up blood.

"Kanashibari no jutsu my dear, comes in useful, does it not?" 

**(A:N Temporary body paralysis technique)**

He continued his sickly chuckle as he raised her chin, looking deep in to her eyes.

"Oh? We seem to have the Kazekage's little prized possession here."

The man who was now standing over Kotetsu, his foot crushing the mans ribs laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder if the Kazekage will mind if we have…our fun with her."

Matsuri's eyes widened as she looked at the man who had made his suggestion, he smirked at her as he placed more weight on to a tired looking Kotetsu.

"I like your idea Noburu, maybe we will. Once we get rid of these fools that is."

The man jerked his thumb towards the young shinobi, who were now stood protectively in front of the children once more.

A thud was heard from Iruka's position, silence echoed through the once quiet village.

Konohamaru blinked back tears that had formed in his eyes, not believing that his sensei had been defeated. He couldn't be defeated; he couldn't break his promise to Naruto-niisan! Konohamaru had heard their promises to protect their friends, their families. Iruka wouldn't go back on a promise! Especially one to Naruto!

"NO!"

Konohamaru fell to his knee's the tears he had been trying so hard to conceal fell to the floor with a splash. His fists curled tightly, drawing blood from where his nails dug in to the skin of his palms.

"Iruka-sensei! GET UP!"

Konohamaru gasped when his sensei turned his head in his direction, he was alive! He saw the smile on Iruka's face, but his eyes widened once more when a woman slammed her foot on to Iruka's back, sending him deeper in to the small crater that had been created.

"I-Iruka-sensei…"

Konohamaru's voice drifted off, his silent sobs continued. If Iruka couldn't keep his promise to Naruto…Then he'd keep it for him. **He'd** protect his friends. **He'd **protect his family. He would kill these bastards that had killed so many before, and were now toying with his friend's lives.

Konohamaru raised himself from the ground slowly, all the while drawing in ragged breaths.

"Leave."

Blood from his hands dripped on to the floor, mixing with his tears.

"My."

His head raised slowly to meet the eyes of the woman causing his sensei pain, the woman that he **would** kill, he would show no mercy. He wouldn't enjoy killing her, no, his grandfather had explained to him that people who enjoyed killing were nothing but monsters. But those who had to kill, did so, to protect their loved ones.

"Friends."

He closed his eyes, chakra emulated from his body, tears squeezed their way out through his eyelids.

"ALONE!"

With that he placed his hands in to his and Naruto's favourite hand sign;

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The battle zone filled with no less than 30 copies of Konohamaru, all launching themselves at the remaining enemy. Udon, Moegi and Hanabi joined his clone's ranks, the three of them just as pissed as the young Sarutobi. 

Udon appeared from under ground, grabbing the man who was still holding Matsuri's cheek, pulling him underground – leaving no space for him to breathe. The young gennin appeared above ground again and grabbed Matsuri, carrying her to where the young children stood watching in awe. Moegi now had the man who once stood on Kotetsu wrapped in her hair, Kunai sticking in to every joint in his body. The man's screams of pain fell upon death ears as the young kunoichi continued her Genjutsu, Keeping the man in the Genjutsu she appeared behind his convulsing body, sweat dripped down the mans neck as he continued to scream. Moegi sliced his neck cleanly, shoving the man's body to the side of the unconscious Kotetsu. Udon appeared behind her, deflecting randomly thrown kunai from the man's team mates. With a nod, Moegi took Kotetsu to a now kneeling Matsuri, the children placed strategically around the injured woman and also Izumo.

Moegi couldn't help but be shocked, these kids, one half her age were willing to protect someone that they had know for a mere couple of months. She smiled; such was the Will of fire.

Moegi returned to the battle to help Udon as Hanabi kicked another man's body to the side. Hanabi raised her head, her hair falling on the pale skin of her face. She grinned at the frowning man before her, said man only frowned more at seeing the young kunoichi's grin.

"What are you laughing at!? All you Hyuuga are too cocky! I'm gonna

take your stupid eyes to Orochimaru, while I keep your body of course."

Hanabi frowned; she swallowed the sick that threatened to rise in her throat. What a sick man, too bad she didn't have time to make him suffer.

"You guys never learn do you?"

"Shut up you fucking bitch!"

She smirked once more; a jounin level shinobi really should be smarter. It was bad enough that this guy insulted the Hyuuga, to a Hyuuga – but to say that while he was in her divination? The stupidity really was unreal.

"You idiot, you are in my Divination."

The man's eyes widened as the young Hyuuga disappeared from his sight, only to reappear right in front of him.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!"

**(A:N One hundred and twenty-eight palms. Basically it's 'ouch' in Hyuuga form!)**

"2!"

The man's eyes widened, there was no way he could get out of this.

"4!"

Hanabi's hands were a blur, seemingly staying in one place, but the man's body knew better.

"8!"

The man was forced to take a step back as Hanabi continued to hit each of the mans tenketsu's precisely.

"16!"

"32!"

"64!"

Blood came from the corner of the man's mouth, his eyes slowly closing.

"124 palms!"

Hanabi stood, still in her Hyuuga stance, as the man's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Standing from her form, she frowned once more and went for her next target.

Konohamaru only had 10 clones left, he frowned, he'd make these clones count.

Two Konohamaru clone's latched on to each of the four remaining shinobi, as Hanabi felt the final blow to the one remaining.

Konohamaru smirked as each of the enemy shinobi looked at his curiously; the clone's simply whispered in their ears as he called out his Jutsu.

"_Boom"_

"Bunshin Bakuha!"

**(A:N Shadow clone explosion)**

As the dust settled, the Konoha shinobi relaxed, it was over – for now.

Konohamaru glanced at Iruka's prone form, still lying face down in the rubble. He ran towards his sensei, tears finding their way past his defences once more. He slid to a halt on his knees, a hand on Iruka's shoulder as he began to pull the older man on to his back.

"Please be alive Sensei, please."

His sobs alerted the others; they appeared by his side in an instant as he pulled Iruka on to his back.

* * *

**Wow, that's like, my first cliff-hanger for you guys!**

**Hope you liked, more action next chapter of course.**

**Please review, idea's are welcomed.**

**Laters. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I know, it's been like 2 weeks! I'm so sorry, but as an apology i've got an action packed chapter for you.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming - they make my day!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Our estimations were correct, Orochimaru seems limited to a few hundred shinobi."

Neji, having used his Byakugan had finished his evaluation of the soon-to-be war zone. He had informed the rest of the layout of Orochimaru's hideout and any weak points he was able to spot with his long-range use of the Byakugan.

With a nod of thanks from Tsunade, he turned of his doujutsu and awaited further instructions. With a grim look on her face, Tsunade nodded, as if preparing herself for the battle that was to commence within the hour.

"Ok, everybody knows their part."

Though it was more of a statement than a question, she received nods of determination from everybody.

"Then let's go, but remember what I told you. Retreat if you deem the battle a complete loss, we don't want to loose more shinobi unnecessarily."

Tsunade laughed internally, she knew everybody would stay to the end – she just felt better leaving that option to them.

"Move out."

With that said, silence replaced the area once more.

Shikamaru sighed from his perch on a low branch of a dense tree, though it was troublesome, he knew it had to be done.

"Troubleso-"

He was cut off by a slap a perfectly aimed at the back of his head, courtesy of none other than Temari.

"Just do your smart thing, and tell us what you want us to do."

Sighing once more, he continued his speech to his team and their back up – preferring not to get another slap round the head from the blonde shinobi.

"Well, Ino, Chouji and I know what we'll be doing – our team is designed for this. We will head straight in, Temari I want you to the right of us, and Gaara I want you to the left."

He felt weird ordering the Kazekage around, knowing full well that he could easily kill him and that he was at the same level as Tsunade. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he looked towards the two siblings.

"As soon as they raise the alarm, or become alerted to us – I want you guys to come in. Make sure anybody who escapes us three is taken down, we only have one shot at this – and I want to get it right first time."

Temari was tempted to make a smart remark about him being a perfectionist, but thought better of it, given the seriousness situation and all.

"Ok, we have exactly one minute before the first of the teams are launched. Make sure your ready."

Silent nods from his team caused him to sigh, he was slightly glad that he had been put with his team, and his girlfriend. He would be able to protect them, even if he wasn't able to – he was sure that they would protect and support each other. _'Troublesome…'_

* * *

"Ready?"

Neji received only nods of affirmation from his team and back up, nodding to himself he mentally prepared for the battle that would be commencing in a mere 30 seconds.

* * *

Shikato couldn't help but smirk slightly to his two friends; they had been doing things like this for years, though maybe not to this extent.

"Like old times, hmm?"

Two smiles from his team mates and two smirks from the Suna shinobi, whom obviously knew of the team's history to a certain extent.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Anko licked the edge of her kunai in morbid fascination, while a grin was plastered upon her face.

"Let's kick some Oto ass."

With a smirk from Tsume and shaken heads from the other 3 shinobi that were part of her attacking team, she looked towards the soon-to-be battle ground. Breathing in deeply, she prepared herself for what was about to come.

* * *

A rough wind whipped at the trees, as if signalling the shinobi that it was time. No noise was made as they began the attack; the only sound was the wind rustling the leaves that lay upon the ground.

"_Kagemane no jutsu" (Shadow bind)_

With that whispered, Shikamaru's shadow stretched and captured the seven sound shinobi that had been sat around a fire, and also two others standing slightly to the side.

In a flash the nine men's lifeless bodies dropped to the floor silently, each with their throat slit. Not even waiting for their bodies to hit the floor, Shikamaru made his way to his next victims.

Ino left Chouji to take out those ninja who got caught in Shikamaru's shadow; she took off slightly to the side of her team mate's path of destruction, intent on doing more damage.

"Doton no jutsu" _(Earth release)_

She disappeared under the ground, only to reappear at two sound nin feet; after pulling them under she rose from the ground behind another, cutting his ankle tendons with two kunai. As her opponent dropped to the ground with a faint cry, he was crushed by an enlarged hand. Another sound shinobi who was intent on yelling for help was met by the still-enlarged hand, crushing his bones instantly.

Temari cursed as she heard a sound shinobi yell, their cover was blown – now it was her turn. Gaara had the same idea as his sister, running forwards silently they entered the fray.

"Kamaitachi!" _(Cutting whirlwind)_

Sending a violent gust of wind forth from a simple wave of her fan, she lifted several enemy Nin in to the air as she cut them deeply with chakra controlled winds. Letting their bloodied bodies fall back to earth, she turned her attention to another batch of shinobi that had been alerted and were making their way towards Shikamaru who was in the middle of a technique.

"Suna Raishin." _(Sand lightening needles)_

Gaara's bored tone echoed through the minds of the eight sound nin that apposed him, upon looking to the sky they wished they hadn't. The sand that the kazekage had just thrown in to the air was now coming towards them at an amazing pace. The screams of pain echoed through the battle fields as they were pierced easily by the speeding needles of sand.

* * *

Tsunade cursed to herself, she was hoping that they would have had more time before the sound nin where alerted to their presence. Without a second thought, she leapt forwards with determination, closely followed by her make shift team. The other teams that had been holding back realised the situation also, after seeing Tsunade and her team jump in to the fray; they too followed in their leader's foot steps.

Hinata, though a soft and kind person at heart, seemed to be having no trouble in stopping several hearts a second. After the alarm had been sounded, sound shinobi tore out of the main building in large groups, making it easier for the Konoha and Suna shinobi to kill them. After stopping another heart, she moved her head slightly to the left and caught a kunai that had been sent her way. Twirling the offending weapon on her finger, she used her momentum to swing in a circle and send it in to the forehead of a woman who had been running towards her.

"Kaiten!"

Neji's spinning slowed down as several men flew back and on to the hard ground, before they could even attempt to rise, their vitals were hit with several well aimed kunai and shuriken. Neji disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of Tenten who was now on the ground in a crouched position, obviously having anticipated Neji's move. Neji's hand stayed in it's position, against the man's heart as he looked down at Tenten with a small smirk, secretly amazed at just how well they functioned as a team. That said, a green blur appeared slightly to their right, they smirked as they recognised both the voice and the attack.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

As Lee landed beside his friends, he joined in their smiles as he heard a thud of a body hitting a tree. Within a second, all grins disappeared as they were forced to separate as the ground beneath them turned in to mud.

"Tsuuga!"

Several men and women were sent spiralling away from a kneeling Shino who had been covered from a surprise attack by his team mates own vicious attack. Nodding his head slightly in thanks, he sent more bugs towards an advancing team of sound shinobi. Kiba and Akamaru took off in the opposite direction, not going too far, but not staying close enough to get in the young man's way.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been split up from sakura after she had used her monstrous strength to destroy a large portion of ground under several sound shinobi's feet. They ran forward, simply cutting at vital points of the enemy shinobi as they ran through their mass numbers. A large snake summoning stopped them mid-run, hitting the two towards the edge of the battle that was reaching it's peak. Both were on their feet as soon as their momentum slowed and allowed them to do so, looking towards the offending snake they noticed that it had moved on. Instead of the snake, they were now faced with a smirking Orochimaru.

"Hmm, I see you Konoha shinobi don't give up easily. How naïve of you."

Naruto gritted his teeth as Sasuke returned his sword to its sheaf. Nodding to each other simultaneously, Naruto leapt forward.

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Several hundred Naruto's appeared in the air before Orochimaru, whom in return simply grinned at the blonde's futile attempts. Many of the Naruto's simply landed and ran towards the battle that was continuing behind him, others continued to fall towards the sannin.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" _(Fire dragon flame blast)_

The dragon shaped flame burst through the cloud of Naruto clones and made it's way towards the sannin, whom jumped just in time to avoid being burned. Sasuke, having predicted this had already shunshin'd behind the snake.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" _(Grand fireball technique)_

Orochimaru was sent towards the ground, covered in the flames of Sasuke's jutsu. Naruto appeared above the large crater that had been formed, Rasengan in hand. Slamming the Rasengan in to Orochimaru as he tried to regain his footing, Naruto fell forwards as the sannin was replaced by a large rock. Cursing to himself, Naruto jumped back to join Sasuke as he landed at the edge of the crater.

"Hn, you two have grown a lot I see. I suppose I won't be able to play with you anymore, I'll have to get serious from the beginning, ne?"

Naruto growled as Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the man, both thinking of the possible out comes of this battle. They both knew that they stood a slim chance of defeating the sannin even if they did work well together, Naruto didn't want to have to use the power of the Kyuubi as it would put the others at risk. Both just had to hope that they could at least hold the bastard off until help arrived.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"

Both Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened as Orochimaru announced his attack, only seeing it done once before – in his fight with the 3rd Hokage. Before the two Leaf ninja could attempt to prevent Orochimaru completing the forbidden technique, several sound jounin attacked them simultaneously, obviously wishing to prevent just that.

Having finally disposed of the batch of jounin, their attention focused back upon the snake and his summonings. The breathe was knocked from their lungs as they noticed that he had had enough time to complete the technique, they were now facing the 4 Hokage's previous to Tsunade.

Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto, gauging his friend's reaction to seeing the Hokage's. He knew of Naruto's lineage and had to admit, he didn't know what could be going through the blonde shinobi's head at the moment.

"Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru hadn't yet placed the tag on to the 3rd and 4th's bodies, obviously wishing to play with the mind of the young blonde before him. Without putting the tag upon the two, they were able to remember their past, and just who Naruto was to them.

Naruto's eyes began to water when the 3rd Hokage called out his name, a pained look formed on the two Hokage's faces as they realised what they were about to be forced to do.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the sound of the fourth's voice, realising that it was the first time he had heard him speak.

"I'm sorry."

At those words, Naruto's knees gave way from beneath him – Sasuke did not react as he knew that the blonde had to get through this, instead he just glared at the snake who was smirking behind the four resurrected shinobi.

"Sorry to cut your reunion short, Naruto-kun. But I don't wish to waste anymore time on you."

Naruto's tears splashed on to the soft ground below him, as if mocking him of his uselessness. He had always wished to have had just one chance to meet his father, but now. Now he was being forced to fight against his own father, and his father had no choice but to kill him. A soft thud signalled somebody landing to the right of him, glancing upwards slowly, blinking rapidly because of the soft drizzle that made it's way in to his empty cerulean eyes. A large hand rested upon his shoulder as the owner glared at his former team mate, student and teacher.

Jiraiya helped his student to his feet as Orochimaru placed the tags on the backs of the Hokage's, signalling that the battle was about to commence.

"Naruto, you know what I have to do."

The blonde's heart seemed to drop from his ribcage, he had been informed about the only way to win against this technique – and he knew that Jiraiya was the only one who knew it. Wiping his eyes, a determined looked replaced his once empty one.

"You only get one shot, don't mess it up, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin at the name Naruto had called him, though his grin quickly vanished as the returned his attention to the people before him. As he released his grip from the young shinobi's shoulder, he could see Naruto look to Sasuke as if silently communicating to him.

"I know."

That was all Naruto needed to hear, as he nodded to his team mate a frown became evident on his tanned features.

"You'll pay for doing that, you bastard."

His cursing was directed to the snake that was still stood at ease, grinning manically.

"Now, Naruto-kun. That is no way to speak in front of your _father_ now is it."

As soon as the sentence was finished, Naruto launched forward with an animalistic roar. Sasuke too disappeared from vision as he followed his team mate in to battle; Jiraiya simply sighed and looked towards the sky.

"I'm sorry Sensei, Arashi."

With that said, he too ran in to the thick of the battle, mentally preparing for what he was needed to do.

* * *

**Was that enough action for one chapter for ya? Phew, took a while to write.**

**Next chapter should hopefully be out in a week.**

**Please review, i really want to know how you think im doing.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja.**


End file.
